Delusions
by SaLTndPepper
Summary: Natara goes to her honey moon as Mal decided to go to Centerscore to clear his thoughts. Will they figure out what really makes them happy or will they settle with what they already have and live on.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction. this is still a work-in-progress just something thought off while my mind drifts off from the discussion of our professor. well i hope you guys enjoy. i'll try updating as soon as i figure out how things work here :) ****Reviews will be very much appreciated and please be patient for updates :) **

**Chapter 1**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You wake up on your couch thinking about the events that changed your life. Some for the better and some you wished didn't happen. From the moment you received that BB gun as birthday present to the time you were warned about the ambush of Estebans' goons.

The next thing that comes to you is the scene yesterday. You feel the smile creeping up to your face the moment you saw the girl entered and illuminated the church as she walks the isle. Your gaze follows her until she reaches the end of her walk. You realized that your smile disappeared when you saw the man in suit waiting for her.

_**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz**_

**Mal**: Ah hell.. I almost forgot that the captain wants me at the precinct.

You quickly get up and prepare for work. You leave on your usual suit and arrive at you destination.

* * *

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You wait on your desk for the arrival of your partner. Eyeing the heaps of paperworks racing their way to the ceiling because you recent wedding took you whole day off from finishing at least half of them

_Natara Mansign Santos_

You mumble to yourself. you still can't believe that you are now married. you are brought back to reality by an all-too-familiar voice._  
_

**Mal**: well good morning to you too

Mal greets with his signature grin.

**Nat**: Mal.. Sorry i didn't notice you there

**Mal**: Obviously, since all you are doing is stare at your wedding ring._ Mrs. Santos_

He flashes you that same grin, although this time you know that there's something about how he said the last two words. You brush this thought as you hear the captains' voice.

**Mal**: after you Princess

You glare at him and punch him hard enough that he flinched and rubs his arm as you two enter the office.

**Captain Maria Yeong**: let's get to the point. it's been almost 2 years since you two locked up psychotic criminals greater than our precincts' usual. Given this and the fact that we have here a newly wed. I am giving you a privilege to go on vacation.

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You know that this announcement would've made your day. But instead you've thought of something that is unusual for you.

**Mal**: Can I not take this day-off? i'd figured that I have nothing to do at home so instead of lying the whole day i'd prefer finishing some papers i still have and, if time permits me, i would love to do Nataras' as well for her to enjoy her honeymoon.

Although you quickly drift your mind to other matters, you can't help but feel that pain

_Not having anything to do would only let me think about that day. i need distractions not moments to remember her wedding._

**Captain Maria Yeong:** very well detective, I admire your enthusiasm. if that's what you want then i won't contest. How about you Agent?

**Nat**: We are partners, so if he...

You interrupt her before she finishes her sentence.

**Mal**: Naw Nat. You should take it. I'll be fine

You flash your smile and continue

**Mal**: You should already know that i can do almost everything, except of course creeping someone by reading their minds.

She gives you a thankful look as you exit the captains office. As much as you want to stop yourself from looking, you can't help but glance at her

_damn, she's so beautiful, it still hurts that she is now married, but hell as long as she's happy, then that's it, that's what matters_

You suddenly divert your attention to your paperworks as you sigh and realized what've you've done with your day-off

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

As you approach your desk, you hear someone curse at the same time paper fly all around.

**Mal**: Ah hell.

You beam while approaching him

**Nat**: There goes our enthusiasm.

**Mal**: thank you very much for the help, princess.

He says as he bows playfully and flashes that grin that gets you every time

_How does he do that_

You are then drowned by an ocean as he glances back at you. Your eyes locks for a while...

**Mal**: is there something on my face?

You blink and look down gaining you composure

**Nat**: oh.. uhh nothing, it's just that you look too cute when you curse on some inanimate things. Who would have though, the tough-guy detective has his cute..

He interrupts you and stares at with with furrowing brows.

**Mal**: Don't. You. Ever. continue that thought. Aren't you supposed to be at your desk, compiling your work and handling them to me so you could pack for your honeymoon.

You nudge him hard enough

**Mal**: Ow. what have i done to deserve that?

**Nat**: now that you've mention it, i can't wait for it, Oscar's been keeping it a secret as to where we are headed...

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

you half-heartedly listen as she blabbers on about her honeymoon. By the time she finishes, you drop the papers at your desk

**Mal**: that's... great. I know you'll enjoy

As you sit and scan through you papers while watching Natara happily skips to her desk, you feel that as if someone stabbed you deep. But you ignore this and resume what you are doing.

_As long as she's happy..._


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd installment :) so you guys won't keep hanging that long, reviews can make updating quicker**

**Chapter 2**

**_You are now detective Mal Fallon_**

It's your first day at work without your partner. As you enter the precinct, you glance on the empty desk and remember the times she'll greet you. As you reach your table, you sigh and start sorting your paper works.

_Here goes_

**_7am…. 8am….. 10am…._**

Time seems to slow down as you look at it for the third time

**Blaise**: getting impatient aren't we? Never thought of you to be the office-do-all-the-paper works kind of guy

You stare at her and snort while finishing one of your papers.

**Mal**: I didn't think about that myself either

**Blaise**: that's what I said, something's bothering you?

**Mal**: Nah, nothing really.

**Blaise**: Come one Mal, it's been what? Years? Since I've known you and you still can't tell if I know when you're lying or not.

Your eyes lock at hers and it's as if she can tell every pain and regret you've been trying to forget. You shift your gaze to the clock as it strikes 12 noon.

**Mal**: There goes lunch, you want to grab some?

You try to distract her and it looks like it's working.

**Blaise**: Thought you'd never ask, darn I'm starving, and it's been a while since we had lunch together.

You were about to relax and go back into trying to forget while you fetch your keys when she adds…

**Blaise**: Plus. You have so much to tell me

You roll your eyes in defeat as she gives you that friendly smile.

As you wait for you lunch, Blaise touches your hand and looks into your ocean eyes. Two great bodies of water join. And you can't help but look away.

**Blaise**: You can tell me

* * *

Your food arrives but instead of digging in like she usually does. She keeps her eyes on you. You sigh in defeat and break the silence.

**Mal**: You're not going to let go of this, aren't you? Well, you eat I'll talk.

She starts to touch her food at the same time you tell her the first time your eyes fell on Natara. You tell here every memory you've been keeping every piece of your life come into place as you get to know her. How she wrinkles her nose and her brows meet every time she's frustrated, how her lips glimmer every time she smile, her scent that hovers into you whenever she passes you and that perfect almond eyes that keeps you going through out your day. You also tell her how broken you were when she swore to another man and how much you've wished it to be you, as you finish your story, Blaise is almost done with her meal.

**Mal**: Guess I'll have to take my food with me

As you head for your car, you notice Blaise lagging behind you.

**Mal**: well? Are you coming or what?

Blaise snaps from whatever she's thinking and catches up at your side.

**Blaise**: Maybe you should go first; I remembered there's somewhere I need to be.

**Mal**: Alright, you need a ride?

**Blaise**: No need, thanks anyway,

She smiles and waves at you as you climb into your car.

**_You are now Special Agent Natara Williams_**

As you check your things-do-bring for your honeymoon mentally, the memory of a pained Mal slips to you.

_I wonder what's bothering him_

You continue loading your bags when a cab stops at your your apartment and to your surprise, Blaise steps down from it. You give her a smile and wave at as she's approaches you.

**Blaise**: How's the day-off so far?

**Nat**: Blaise, good to see you, i'm currently preparing for a flight with Oscar, though i still don't know where he'd set us because he won't give me the slightest hint. How about you? and What takes you here?

**Blaise**: I figured that i needed yo tell you something

You glance at your watch; you still have an hour so you nod on her for approval

**Nat**: Shoot.

She leans on your car and look at you with hurtful eyes

**Blaise**: this is about Mal, I know I don't have the right to butt in but I'm just concerned about him, it's not that he needs any of it, we both know how tough he is, but anyway, let me get to the point. Is Oscar really the man you want? Let alone love?

**Nat**: I wouldn't have married him if he's not, right?

**Blaise**: Oh come one Natara, you probably married him because you saw Mal kissed me that night at the Drunk Tank. Natara he kissed me.. on the cheek, like in a friendly gesture. Anyway since he's too martyr to tell you how he feels, I'll be the one who will tell you and I know that you feel the same way; you're just too stubborn to admit it. He's in love with you Natara, he didn't tell you anything because all these time he only thought about your happiness, it doesn't matter if he's already dying inside seeing you with that dashing DA, I've never seen him like that in all these years that we've worked together, even when Sandra divorced him.

You look intently at her eyes as she continues...

**Blaise**: Look I'm not telling you this to make your honeymoon miserable, hell who wants it to be and God know what Mal will do to me if i made you feel that way, but you're one of my friends, and even if we only met I have this feeling that you know I'm telling you that truth, that you love him too. I just want you guys to be happy, and if what I'm feeling is wrong, then I guess I don't have anything to do now, just... stop hiding your hearts.

You were left hanging by those last statements

_Stop hiding you hearts..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for the warm welcome :) I was thinking to upload this and the next chapter next week. But I changed my mind after i've read your reviews :) Review replies after the chapter .**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You wait at the precinct for Blaise, there's something about her actions before she left you that's quite suspicious. You glance one more time at the door at the same time she enters it, she gives ypi an apologetic smile and walks over to you.

**Mal**: where have you been?

There's a moment of silence between you two, you study her, trying to grasp what she's thinking. You are no Natara but somehow you learned something from her, it's been two years since you experience the way she breaks numerous criminals by it. Blaise finally breaks away from the silence.

**Blaise**: erm.. I went to Nataras', talked some sense into her, well not really some sense but I just told her what you can't.

**Mal**: you talked to her?

She looks at you with genuine concern and you feel your face relax. You close your eyes for a while, when you open them, you feel like some kind of weight has been lifted from your chest, it's like getting some fresh air after months, or even years of suffocating.

**Mal**: don't worry, it's ok. Sure I am kind of pissed because you were the one who told her, but then I thought I would've never confessed to her. And besides, she's married so what difference could it make, right? Guess I owe you this one, thank you.

With your signature grin, she looks at you in surprise, and then hugs you tight whispering…

**Blaise**: it's gonna be alright.

You hug her back and nod at her shoulders. She let's go and proceeds to her desk. As she does so, you notice Ken say something unintelligible while Kai hops in.

**Mal**: looks like someone's having fun

**Kai**: you bet! Ken just promised me and Amy to take us at a carnival after work because he lost our bet.

**Mal**: what bet?

**Kai**: it's a bet whether Natara….

Ken lunges at him and covers his mouth making him unable to finish his sentence. You exchange looks with him and he gives you that "trust me you don't want to know" look. You laugh at how ridiculous they look as Amy joins in with you.

**Ken**: very nice Kai, very nice. I swear, if you say another word about that bet, I'm going to lock you up myself.

Amy gives you an apologetic look as she tries very hard to sustain her laughter. She drags Kai with him as they head back to the crime lab.

**Ken**: Remind me to never talk to that lab geek, the only lab geek I'll talk from now on is Amy.

You notice he has that puppy look as soon as her name rolls over his tongue

**Mal**: you like her.

You tease him as you spy a blush on his cheek

**Ken**: what's nothing to like? I mean of course we have different tastes; she's not as hot as Natara but there something about her that's different.

**Mal**: Yeah sure sure, I know what you feel. But you should definitely go to her, tell her how you feel before it's too late.

Ken stares at you for a moment

**Ken**: she hit you that hard huh? Never seen you like this. You wanna hit the Drunk Tank?

**Mal**: no need, I'd prefer drowning myself with paperwork; it's about time they disappear.

Ken settles down on his desk as you spy as stern looking Officer Joe Bartaugh exiting the captains' office

**Mal**: what's up Joe?

**Joe**: Captain's assigning me somewhere, but I can't tell her that I don't want to go because it's my girls' birthday. Guess I need someone to switch places with me before I go and talk you her.

**Mal**: where is she assigning you? And what's the deal?

**Joe**: Centerscore. She just wants me to monitor a high school dance, you know just make sure no one will get into trouble.

When you heard the place, an idea pops into you. This is your chance to have some space, go to somewhere where you'll be able to think clearly. You also think that it's about time to visit you sister and you nieces.

You walk over to the captains' office and knock, wishing that she'll let you take Joes' assignment because it's a good excuse to have some space.

**Captain Maria Yeong: **Come in.

You walk in as she gestures you to the empty seat. You settle yourself down as you mentally practice on how to deliver your ruse to get to Centerscore.

_She should not know that what I really want is a peace of mind._

**Mal**: Captain, I was just wondering if maybe I can volunteer for Joes' assignment, I already talked to him about this and he's more than willing to give accept my compromise since her girl will be celebrating her birthday.

**Captain Maria Yeong**: You sure? It's quite a long drive from here and don't you have papers to finish?

**Mal**: Yeah, i have them settled already, also Natara's too. I'll just take them with me.

You look at her trying to read her expression as you continue...

**Mal**: I also have some folks there and it's been a while since I paid them a visit, so this is a great opportunity to do so. Oh, Also captain if it's not too much, I was wondering... the day-off, is it still offered? Because what I thought was to finish my papers there, and spend some time with my nieces and sister before the dance.

She thinks for it for a while then finally nods.

**Captain Maria Yeong**: Technically you're not on day-off because you'll be doing Joes' assignment and you papers as well. So here's what I propose to you. What about you get an additional week-off after you finish all of that so you'll have the time to spend them whatever you want. You've done an excellent job here so it's just right to return the favor.

Surprised by her statement, you salute and thank her as you exit her office. Blaise stands at the door frame and gives you that you'll-be-fine look. You smile at her and nod as you reach your table and prepare your stuff-to-bring. You take one last glance at the empty desk and sigh.

_Just the vacation that I need…._

* * *

**Molly,**

thanks for reminding me to proof read! :) it was kind of late when I typed this so i didn't really bother to look at it. updated and reviewed them

**Jade**,

thank you very much! i've read your stories and they were awesome, in fact they're one of the reasons I started to make my own fan fic. so thank you :)

**MALTARA2010,**

thank you :)) i'll be updating as soon as i can. there are still many ideas coming and i need to sort them so we'll prevent any confusions XD


	4. Chapter 4

**4th and last installment for the day :) we had a 3 hour break a while ago so i had time to make some more chapters. if you want to add ideas then i'm open for any suggestions.****  
**

**Chapter 4**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

As soon as the plane comes to a complete stop, you stand up and reach for your bags. It's been hours since Blaise confronted you, but you still can't stop thinking about it. You just snap out of it as your husband gives you a peck on the cheek.

**Oscar**: Hey… Are you okay babe?

**Nat**: Uhh.. Yeah, must be jetlag.

He reaches for your bags as you proceed to your private limousine. As you enter, a band starts to serenade you and they pop open champagne, once they are done, they move out and you settle. Oscar proposes a toast and you click your glasses.

**Oscar**: This will be a great vacation.

**Nat**: Yes, it will...

Your force a smile to assure him. Oscar tells about his work, how he questioned a criminal. He even asked you suggestions on how to break them. You willingly give your professional advice. As he continues blabber on, you notice that you're already half listening to what he says because your mind drifts again to Blaises' words...

_Is Oscar really the man you want? let alone love?_

Finally, you arrive at a rest house. As you enter it, you notice the flat screen TV right in front of the couch, this scene is exactly like like Mals' apartment, you smile when you reminisce the times you catch a glimpse of his serene figure lying while the TV is still on. The way you close the gap and move closer to him. Your eyes wander to his lips

_I wonder how they feel..._

Oscar holds your hand and reality comes back to you. You shrug soft enough for him not to notice. He closes the gap and whispers...

**Oscar**: we're still in the living room and you're already thinking while staring at the couch. You really should reserve your energy for later.

He kisses you deeply, at first it took you by surprise but you resign and deepen the kiss as he drops your baggage and carries you bridal style into your room.

**Oscar**: The bags can wait...

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

It's almost lunch time as you pack your bags, ready to leave for Centerscore.

_Suit. check. Pants. check. Shirt. check.__  
_

As you mentally check for the last item, you see the same shirt Natara wore on those times she'll spent the evening over because of profiling. Realizing what you are doing, you quickly try to diver your attention to something else, that's when you stumble upon a picture of your friends.. Blaise, Amy and Ken.. You even force the word friend when you see Kai… and best friend when you see Natara

_Best friend_….

You sigh and drop the frame inside one of your bags. As you exit your apartment, you take one last glance at the couch and remembered the times when you share a Chinese take-out with your best friend.

* * *

After almost 2 hours of drive, you finally arrive at Centerscore high, you wanted to surprise Denni so instead of going directly to Cynthias' you drive yourself here. As you step down your car, Denni rushes over to you and hurls herself to give you a bear hug.

**Denni**: Uncle Mal!

**Mal**: Ooooff.. You're getting big.. and heavy.

You smile and hug her back, and as you look past her shoulders, you see Colt Warren, with a little-too-many bags catch up to her. He gives you a grin which you return with your very own smile.

**Mal**: Hey kids, you've been good?

**Colt**: Yes sir, Denni here was so excited when she saw your car that she literally jumped out of her seat as soon as the bell rang; she even assumed a servant is willing to carry her stuff for her.

He teases Denni as you settle her down. Denni then beams at him and takes her backpack.

**Denni**: Thank you very much; you're so adorable I can't even believe it's you.

You laugh at her remark because it reminds you of Natara, as you sigh and move to your car, Denni hovers to your side right after she give Colt a peck on the cheek and wave him goodbye.

You turn back to Colt and you see how he looks at Denni….

_Heh… High school romance…_

**Mal**: You wanna take a ride with us?

Colt looks at you and blushes as he knew what you saw.

**Colt**: Uhhh… No thanks Detective awesome, I have my own ride and my little sister is waiting for me back at our apartment.

Denni gives you a hurry-up look and you climb in your car, as soon as you turn on the ignition, the radio starts to play and a familiar voice lingers…

You spy Denni smile and tease her

**Mal**: Never thought of you to be a Britney girl, you dropped the punk-emo style?

**Denni**: Whatever "Detective awesome".

**Mal**: Hey, if that's what you want to call me then I guess I can't argue why. And by the way, I like that kid. He sure have some good eyes.

**Denni**: Just listen to its lyrics, there's something about it that gets through me.**  
**

Denni looks at you in disbelief and turns the radio volume up, as if trying to silence you. You do as you are told and drive to your sisters' house as you share the mellow music with your niece.

_When I found you, I found_

_The closest thing to heaven,_

_Yes in you, I found the deepest love I knew, _

_Oh… I believe… Yes it's true…_

_I found myself,_

_When I found you…_

**Mal**: Gotta give it to you kid, you sure know your tunes.

She flashes you your smile and you grin back at her

* * *

As you arrive, Denni calls to her mom while you gather your thinks at the trunk.

**Denni**: Mom! Guess who's with me, I'll give you a hint, he's hotter than Savannah but cooler than anyone I know.

Cynthia opens the door and gapes at you, stunned. You give her your old fashioned Fallon smile.

**Mal**: Well? Am I not welcome here?

She rushes to you and you expect her to do exactly what Denni did, you laugh at her as you settle your bags down to prepare for that same hug. Only to realize that she's bigger.. and heavier..

**Mal**: Nhhhhnn.. You really are her mother

You grit your teeth as you pour all your strenght to hold her.

**Mal**: Two oddballs living in the same roof. I wonder how you survived.

**Cynthia**: Oh my God.. MAL! What are you doing here?

**Mal**: Is it wrong to visit my sister and niece once in a while?

She punches you playfully as you take your bags and enter her house.

**Denni**: It's so great to have you here uncle, we missed you.

**Mal**: Me too kid, me too.

She gives you a tender hug and does the honor to escort you to your room. You thank her and as soon as she leaves, you start unpacking your things. You take out the frame and put it on top of the side desk. You look at it and lay down while yawning deeply... you close your eyes and let the darkness of the night consume you.

_I found myself, when I found you..._

* * *

**Jade,**

****that means a lot too 3 I'm also looking forward to reading your new stories :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You rub your eyes as the light forces its way into your room. You scan around and find an empty space beside you. Then you smile as the event last night flood back to you. The plane ride, the house, the ocean view, the lights and Blaise.

_Blaise…._

As her image appears and what she said comes to you, you think about the subject of that conversation, your best friend.

_Mal…_

As you stare blankly at the empty space, your husband emerges and stands at the door frame.

**Oscar**: Breakfast in bed? It's your favorite.

You smile at him and take in the aroma of the food, and then you feel your hunger as your stomach protests for the first time since you arrived.

**Nat**: Sure… Chinese?

You look at him expectantly while he looks at you questionably as he places the plates at the desk beside you. You bite your lips as soon as you realized what you just said.

**Oscar**: Chinese? I thought it was French?

**Nat**: And.. that too… thank you.

You try… But he still stares at you, as you felt that he's not going to let it go, you try a different approach. You give him the smile that you know he can't resist. He smiles at you in turn and you're positive that he let the subject drop. You eat your meal peacefully as he explains your itinerary for the day.

You are now aware where he took you as you see the Eiffel Tower.

**Oscar**: Our first stop is Louvre Museum.

He smiles at you and you notice him stare for a couple of seconds

**Oscar**: Wow….

You look at him, confused at his remark and as he recovers.

**Oscar**: If you were painted before Mona Lisa. I doubt they'll give her the name "The Girl with the Perfect Smile."

You feel you cheeks burn as they turn scarlet. You thank your olive colored skin for concealing them and saving yourself from all embarrassment.

As you arrive at the museum, Oscar opens your door and offers his hand matching it with his smile. You take it and switch your grip to his firm biceps as he leads you inside. You see many sculptures and paintings, as the guide gives you lectures about the history of each painting and sculptre, you notice that you are not paying that much attention... He stop at the sculpture of an angel reaching for a woman on the ground, he notices that you are interest so he tells you and your group the story of it. He says that the angel is Eros and the woman is Psyche, then he adds...

Eros was the son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. To the Romans, he was the son of Venus. But where there's love, there's jealousy. Venus was jealous of the beauty of Psyche, a mere mortal. Because of this, Venus ordered Cupid to punish her, but instead, he fell deeply in love with her and took her as his wife. As a mortal, she was forbidden to look at him. Eventually her sisters convinced her to look at the handsome cupid. As punishment, Venus demanded that she perform three difficult tasks. The last of which caused her death. Cupid found her lifeless body on the ground and removed the eternal sleep from it. The Gods, moved by their love, granted her immortality.

Oscar squeezes your hand as you are again brought back to the museum. He leads you to the Mona Lisa. You stare at it for a moment then you feel Oscar's hot breath as he whispers to you.

**Oscar**: Your smile is more perfect than hers.

You smile at him and he kisses you tenderly, you return the kiss but not as passionate as his. Thankful that he doesn't seem to notice it, you break away and smile at him.

After the museum, you head to the nearest restaurant to take your lunch. You miss your usual spot at and favorite waiter at Sean's and the Mongolian beef Mal would buy you. You miss the times where you'd go to his rooftop, sit at the edge, rest your head on his strong shoulders and just stare at the lights of San Francisco as they play with your eyes.

_Why am I thinking about him now, I'm on a honeymoon with my husband, aren't I supposed to be thinking only about him?_

Oscar notices the way your mind is drifting, so he puts his hand over yours

**Oscar**: Work? I assumed you finished doing your papers that's why Maria allowed you to have a vacation?

**Nat**: uhm… She didn't really give me this vacation because I finished my papers; it's just out of pure good will since she figured we've done such a great job in arresting killers. Don't worry, just give me a minute or two then I'll be with you.

He gives you a nod as you try to lock the memories you didn't even think you had and resume in finishing your food. After getting your lunch, you and Oscar head for the Eiffel tower, as you reach the top, you remember a scene from Gossip Girl where Chuck waited for Blaire. He was frustrated that Blaire didn't come so he left the flowers and turned to leave. As soon as he arrive the ground floor, Blaire was in elevator making her way up to supposedly meet him.

_If only he waited_

You admire the view from there as Oscar snakes his arms and holds you close, you look at him, but instead of seeing a dark pair of eyes, you're surprisingly drowned by a body of water. You stare for a while and shrug

_What am I thinking?_

**Oscar**: I could stay like this forever

You just nod at him as you continue to stare at the horizon, for the first time what Blaise told you made sense.

_He didn't tell you anything because all these time he only thought about your happiness._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not having much of Maltara XD please bear with me, like you i want them to be together as soon as possible, but i don't want to rush the story.****  
**

**Molly,  
**

**thanks! :)) I actually have many chapters in store because I kind of wrote this story week before i uploaded it. i'm still reviewing them and they are far from finished, thank you for tuning in.  
**

**Jade,  
**

**their scene actually is an add on XD and yeah i was kind of laughing by myself when i reread their parts, sorry to delaying the Maltara moments XD**

* * *

**Here's another 2 chapters :) enjoy and don't forget to leave some reviews to help me make the next chapters more interesting**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You unwillingly open your eyes, you look around your room and remember where you are, you scramble yourself as you hear Denni calling to you.

**Denni**: UNCLE MAL! You don't want to be the cause of my tarnished record do you? I've never been late and i want it to be that way.

You grimaced at the thought that your next 2 weeks would include rising early because to your surprise, you volunteered to take Denni to school every morning.

**Mal**: Yeah.. yeah, God knows what you'll do to me.

You get up and head for the bathroom; you take a quick shower, brush your teeth and put on some gel. You turn to your almost-unpacked things and fetch yourself a shirt and jeans.

**Cynthia**: good morning sleepyhead, pardon Denni for being such an early bird. She spends her extra time thinking of stories for their school paper; she works as a journalist you know.

She looks at Denni as she blushes.

**Mal**: really? That's great Denni, so what are you planning for your next scoop? No creepy bands, skull and animals I'm sure, since it's a school paper. I still don't know what you and Raven see in them.

You tease her as she glares at you

**Denni**: Oh stop it Uncle and finish your breakfast already or I'll call Colt and let him drive me to school on his bike

You roll your eyes as she threatens you. You quickly finish your food and beam at her.

**Mal**: Oh no you don't young lady, no riding on bikes first thing in the morning.

You get your keys and head for your car as you hear Cynthia call to you.

**Cynthia**: Take care you guys!

You and Denni share a smile and wave at her as you roll up the windows and turn on the ignition.

**Mal**: Really now, what scoop are you planning to write?

You try one more time and this time she answers shyly.

**Denni**: That's the reason why i go to school earlier than ever. I. Dont. Have. Anything yet.

She pouts at you at the same time an idea hits you.

**Mal**: Why don't you write about your amazing uncle then? Not to carry my own chair but I'm pretty awesome.

**Denni**: of course you are, it's in the genes.

She smirks at you and continues

**Denni**: Now that you've mentioned it, that's a great idea, and oh. You can invite Agent Hotstuff too.

You feel your face fell as she mentions Colt's nick name for Natara, all the hurt flooding back to you. Denni realizes what's happening so she bites her bottom lip and stare ahead. You break the silence looming, as if you're assuring her that everything's alright.

**Mal**: First of all, she's Natara Williams. And secondly, I can't; she's on vacation as Mrs. Santos.

Denni looks at you with sorry eyes, and you are amazed on how she reads you even before you tell her about the marriage.

**Denni**: aw, she married another guy? I was betting on you two! But hey, she doesn't know what she's missing. We Fallons are extremely unique it's a miracle someone deserves us.

**Mal**: So I guess Colt is extremely lucky to have you then.

You smile genuinely at her. She pats your shoulder as you drive along.

**Denni**: It's gonna be alright.

Then there's silence again, but this time it lasted for you don't know how long when she finally breaks it…

**Denni**: but you love her so much, don't you?

As if on cue, you stop in front of Centescore high and gestured her to go. She obeys and hops off. You see her wander as a girl with brown complexion and long hair with hair band approaches her.

* * *

_**You are now Denni Fallon**_

You stride towards the entrance when you see Zoe

**Zoe**: Good morning Denni, working early for the paper?

**Denni**: Yeah, I'm kind of behind my deadlines and i still can't think of a solid scoop.

**Zoe**: aww wish i could help you but..

She shows you the banner she's been carrying.

"Prom Night: the night of unmasking this years Queen and King"

**Denni**: a masquerade party huh? That's great. Being the Social chair really eats your time.

Zoe smiles at you and she turns her back to you..

**Zoe**: Catch you later; i need to hang these things before people start to arrive.

You wave her goodbye and find your way into the club room. You settle down and inhale deeply when an idea hits you. You start typing even though you still haven't got his approval; you know he'll give you this.

You almost finish half of what you're thinking when you hear the bell ring.

_**Riiiiiiinnng.…**_

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You drive along when you hear your phone as it vibrates on your pants. You reach at the dashboard and put on your earpiece

**Mal**: Mal Fallon speaking.

**Ken**: Hey buddy it's Ken, guess what?

**Mal**: I'm kind of driving and you called just to play guessing game with me?

**Ken**: I didn't know you are, but well screw the introduction. We have been invited to attend a masquerade party and i asked Amy. She agreed and boy you can't imagine what kind of smile i had on. For a second i thought my bad-playboy reputation would be buried.

**Mal**: Really? Heh… I'm happy for you; really, guess you didn't make my mistake. Except that you used Kai's introductory line.

You can hear him curse at you and you grin knowing he can't see it. He thanks you to make up for the curse as he bids farewell and hangs up

_At least one us has his heart on the right place._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_You are now Denni Fallon_**

You stare at the board and listen to Mrs. Prez for some late announcements or additional assignments. As Spence passes a note to Ben, Ben laughs silently as he reads the note. You roll your eyes at them.

_Boys_

You impatiently steal a glance at your watch.

**_5... 4... 3... 2… 1…_**

**_Riiiiiing..._**

**Mrs Prez: **Ok class, hand over your assignments and you are dismissed.

As you hand your papers, Ben approaches you..

**Ben**: Hey Denni..

**Denni**: Hey...

**Ben**: I heard from Emily that they will hang out at your house before going to the dance.

**Denni**: Uhh.. Yeah, Zoe kind of asked me for it because her house is currently unavailable because of her relatives. Thinking about it, since it's only me and my mom back then, I agreed.

**Ben**: Back then...?

Ben trails

**Denni**: Yes, my uncle from San Francisco is currently staying with us because he's the one who is assigned to monitor our dance.

**Ben**: Is your uncle happen to be Detective Mal Fallon?

You stare at him in surprise

**Denni**: You know him?

**Ben**: Uhh.. Sort of? I met him at the gym with Spence and Owen.

You manage to say "Oh" then you see Colt waiting for you at the door.

**Denni**: Well, there goes my cue; I gotta go, see you

You smile at him happily skip beside Colt.

**Denni**: Hey...

You give him a smile as he wraps his muscular arms around your shoulders and kisses your forehead

**Colt**: Hey little hipster, you missed me?

You roll your eyes at him and he gives you a grin

_He's just like uncle Mal..._

You tense for a while as an idea hits you; he abruptly stops and give you a concerned look. He waves hand in front of your eyes, as if testing whether you'll see it or not.

**Colt**: Everything ok?

**Denni**: That's it!

**Colt**: That's what? You already admit that you have an amazing boyfriend?

You playfully nudge him as he laughs

**Denni**: You and uncle Mal are quite close aren't you?

**Colt**: Well… we go way back when I helped him capture someone on their list.

**Denni**: Getting cocky huh, catching "A" criminal doesn't prove anything.

He opens his mouth as if to start protesting, before he has the chance to do so, you drop the topic.

**Denni**: Anyway, remember his partner?

**Colt**: Yeah, Agent hotstuff? I don't think any men would forget her hotness so easily.

You gape at him

_Unbelievable_

Then he rebuts

**Colt**: But I already have you so... Detective awesome can have her

His last statement makes you smile.

**Denni**: Erm... Colt, about that, did you know that she's already married?

He looks at you... Surprise filling his eyes

**Colt**: How could I know genius, I'm here at Centerscore and it's not like we're best of friends that we hang out or message each other.

You were about to say something when he adds

**Colt**: Then why is your uncle here? Isn't he supposed to be tending to his wife? Or they should be on a honeymoon, right?

**Denni**: She is on a honeymoon, but not with him, obviously, she's actually married to someone.

Colt looks at you in disbelief.

**Colt**: Are you serious? I thought they were awesome together, wait... Not awesome, I could even say they're _PERFECT_.. And I'm quite positive that Agent Hotstuff has the same thoughts about him.

**Denni**: That's what I'm talking about, you see... I haven't met her but I know only by looking at him, the way he reacts every time he hears her name, that she's all he wants.. No... That's an understatement, _love _is the more appropriate feeling, anyway let's get to business, here's the plan...

You and Colt join your heads as he adds something to your plan. Some are unintelligible that you almost want to slap him and some are actually worth trying them. As soon as you finished discussing, Mal arrives...

* * *

**_You are now Detective Mal Fallon_**

You spy Denni and Colt discussing something, you see the way they stare at each other. The way he looks at her and you see yourself in him. The only difference is the way your niece returns his gaze, it's like they don't give a hell whoever's here as long as they have each other.

_He really loves her_

Colt notices you and gets Dennis' attention. He points at your direction and at the moment she sees you, she beams and hops over to you

**Mal**: Hey kids, what's up? Are you ready to go?

**Denni**: Yeah, in a while

She waves at Colt as they share a smile and he rides off on his bike.

As soon as you settle down, Denni switches on the radio and tune in to her favorite band.

**Mal**: What? Got tired of Britney?

You tease as she smirks at you and turn for the window.

**Denni**: You're not going to let go of that, aren't you? But admit it, you liked that particular song of hers.

**Mal**: Sure sure, whatever you say, Britney...

You hear her scoff, and then you suddenly feel a sting creep on your shoulders as she slaps you. Hard.

**Mal**: Ow, hell, what was that for?

She laughs at your expression and resumes her gaze at what it seems like a never ending road.

Silence hovers you for the rest of the drive as you listen to the next song...

_Coz we are broken _

_What must we do to restore... _

_Our innocence, and all the promise we adored, _

_Give us light again, coz we just wanna be home_

You park at your sisters' garage as they only vocalist sings her last lyric.

**Denni**: Catch ya later uncle.

She gives you a hug and kisses you on the cheek, then proceeds directly to her room. You stare at her then you feel Cynthia by your side.

**Cynthia**: I'm betting she already got her scoop

You smile and sigh

**Mal**: Wow, it's been a while since i saw her... but now, look at her.. She's all grown up... she even works harder than most guys I know...

**Cynthia**: Yeah... Time goes by so fast; even I didn't expect her to be that dedicated.

You share the moment with Cynthia

**Mal**: Well... If she's doing her work then I should too, don't want to set a bad example to my beloved niece.

You give her a kiss on the forehead as you head to your room. Papers scatter all over and as you try to sort them you come across Nataras' heap.

_Looks like she's enjoying herself..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Another 2 chapters :) you guys may be wondering why I update so fast. it's just that I can't stop my thoughts from imagining and because we still don't have much to do at school, I end up writing them.****  
**

**Thank you for tuning in guys :)) just a little more patience and there'll be Maltara moment or moments XD****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**_You are now Detective Mal Fallon_**

Cynthias' words lingers to you

_Time goes by so fast..._

You mumble to yourself as you sort the papers you already finished, including Nataras'. You've spent the last couple of days sharing some of your detective adventures to Denni, since she insisted because maybe that'll give her more ideas on what to write. You also had the time to jog and hit the gym to stay in shape. As you get up, you feel your body protest, because it's been a week since the last time you worked out.

You snort as you remember your gym buddies: Spencer, a heavily built guy, you assume that he's a linebacker since he mentioned that he and Owen were part of the football state champs. He's your typical jock.. Sporty and kind of dumb, Ben on the other hand is not as built as him or Owen, but he's got muscles. He confesses to be a nerd during his early years in high school, you even discover that he and Denni had a history, you were about to frown when he clarifies that they are good friends, and he loves his girlfriend, some girl who goes by the name of Emily Kessler, the third guy, Owen, is not as bulk as Spencer but more ripped than Ben. Spencer and Ben tease him because of his complicated relationship with a girl named Paige. And his unsorted feelings with Zoe..

_Heh... I miss high school, no running around catching psycho killers._

You proudly think to yourself

_Those gym nights at San Francisco paid off, i couldn't take looking plain next those guys_

**Denni**: uncle Mal! Breakfast is served!

**Mal**: I'm coming!

You all head for the table, Denni and Cynthia by you side and you at the isle, you share a prayer before digging in.

_This is what you call a family_

You smile as you finish your breakfast quietly, then you do your usual routine of taking Denni to school. It's been 5 days since you arrived, tomorrow will be the dance you are assigned to and you'll have a whole week-off to spend however you want it to.

* * *

**_You are now Special Agent Natara Williams_**

Your husband prepares your bags as you check mentally. Paris had been a dream-come-true. You'll miss her wonderful lights, Eros and Psyche, and the Eiffel Tower. You don't want to leave but you need to because your week-off comes to an end.

As soon as you finish checking your list, Oscar puts them at the trunk, and like the gentleman that he is, opens your door, as you climb in and settle down, you decide to fiddle with you mobile phone, disappointment hits you because you haven't received anything from him.

_Mal... What's happening to you?_

Oscar enter the driver's seat, and the car roars to life.

**Oscar**: You ready to leave babe?

You stare one last time at the house.

**Nat**: Yes...

You smile at him as he drives for the airport. You look at the window, and eye at the calmness of the ocean.

_Just like his eyes_….

Upon arrival at the airport, you hear the announcer

_Calling all passengers bound for San Francisco, your plane is about to leave in a few minutes_

You and Oscar race for check in because you can't afford to miss this flight and another day-off from work. Because of the heap you left at the precinct. As you catch your breaths and settle down at your assigned seats. You chose to be by the window and look at the clouds. You rest your head and let the exhaustion take over you.

—

**_You are now Colt Warren_**

You arrive at San Francisco police station after hours of ride. As you enter it, you see Amy discussing something with a dark skinned medium built guy.

**Colt**: Hey Amy...

Amy turns to you in surprise

**Amy**: Colt! What brings you here?

The medium built guy looks at you with suspicious eyes

**Ken**: You know this guy?

**Amy**: yeah, Mal brought him here because someone framed him into shooting Griggs. The Centurion and Monique case...

He turns to you and introduces himself

**Ken**: Well, any friend of Mals is mines to; my name is Detective Ken Greene, the best friend and the boyfriend.

He stresses "boyfriend" as you see Amy blush and extends his hand, when Kai suddenly arrives.

**Kai**: What?! You didn't use my "guess what" introduction?

Ken switches his glare to Kai

**Ken**: I swear Kai, one more word, ONE more, and God knows what I'll do to you.

Kai fearfully fakes a salute and act like he's zipping his mouth. Then he heads back for the crime lab when you call back.

**Colt**: Hey weirdo! Are you still wearing your space ship boxers? Or did they already took off?

Ken guffaws and Amy joins him as Kai turns red in embarrassment

**Kai**: That was a collector's item! I got it from a convention which goes to a single place once a year! You don't have eyes for fashion nor art!

He stomps his way back to the crime lab as you turn to Amy, she's still laughing hard.. You wait for a while… and when she relaxes...

**Colt**: Have you seen Agent Hotstuff?

Ken looks at her, dumb-struck… And as if answering his unspoken question

**Amy**: Nataras' on a vacation, but from what I heard, her flight is supposed to be today. Maybe she'll be here in a few.

Ken manages to catch his breath from all the laughing and turns to you.

**Ken**: I'm starting to like you kid. That was one epic memory... So what brings you here again?

You tell them Dennis' plan. The time they should arrive and what to do. Since it's supposed to happen soon, you carefully explain the details to them. Hearing for whom it is, they promised to fully cooperate.

It's been hours of waiting and your stomach growls in protest; Amy giggles and invites Ken to have lunch. You gave her a thankful look as you head for the nearest diner. You further discuss the plan while eating. And finally when you head back at the precinct, you see her...

* * *

**Molly,**

**I'm quite surprised too, I really don't notice how long I've already written until I transfer them on our dekstop (I "write" them on my itouch first)  
**

**MALTARA2010,  
**

**Thank you very much! that really means a lot to me :) stay tuned for more.  
**

**Jade,****  
**

**I can't wait to upload them too :)) just a few more editing and add ons. maybe another 3 chapters and i'll be updating later than i usually do because it's gonna be our retreat next week and lots of quizzes are coming up.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

Oscar dropped you at the precinct, you kiss him goodbye before he leaves for his court hearing. As you cross the street, you see Ken, Amy and together with them is Colt.

_Did he get into trouble again?_

You were about to scold at him when you notice that they're talking and laughing about something. You relax as he sees you. Ken and Amy gestures at your direction and he waves at you.

**Colt**: What's up Agent Hotstuff?

You approach him as Amy heads first for the crime lab.

**Natara**: You're still calling me that?

Colt grins at you

**Colt**: I call them as I see them... Stop being one then if you hate being called like that.

He teases you as you roll your eyes at him. Then he switches to a serious tone.

**Colt**: Do you have a while?

You check your schedule; everything's fine except that you remember the papers you've left.

**Nat**: Uhm... I'd love to, but I actually have heaps of work to be done.

Ken interrupts...

**Ken**: No worries Natara, they've all been taken care of, Mal actually took your papers with him.

You look at him dubiously...

**Natara**: Took my papers with him?

You look at Colt and he confirms what you were thinking

**Colt**: That Agent... is the reason why i'm here.

Ken taps Colts' back as he enters the precinct leaving you and him alone.

—

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You stretch and you hear your joints crack.

_Finally, that's a hell lot of paper works, never worked with that kind of heaps in years._

You look at the clock

_**12:10am...**_

_Ah hell, how am i supposed to stay up late tomorrow to monitor the dance if i don't have enough sleep._

Doing your last stretch, you lie on your bed and sleep quickly finds you

* * *

The commotion in the living room wakes you up; you rub your eyes and head for the bathroom. After fixing yourself you enter the living room you find it filled with girls on gowns.

**Emily**: Hey Zoe, do I look ok in these or should I add something to it? Do you think Ben would love it?

**Kimi**: Of course! Ben would totally flip.

**Sam**: For the nth time Emily stop changing accessories, that's the third pair of earrings you've tried on, Ben already loves you without the makeup and everything. So stop being so paranoid.

**Zoe**: Emily, Sam's right, you'll be ok

You head for the dining and see Cynthia preparing some sweets.

**Mal**: Sweets for breakfast? And why are there many high school girls here?

**Cynthia**: This…. my dear brother is for the girls, Denni volunteered this place for the them to fix themselves, since it's only us at the time this came up, I gave her the go. The guys are at Bens place. Your breakfast is over there.

She points at the coffee table and you see lasagna.

While waiting for it to be warm, Denni enters the room.

**Denni**: How's your sleep uncle Mal? Are you ready for tonight's dance? What are you wearing?

Denni looks at you expectantly

**Mal**: My... Usual suit?

You hear her wince

**Denni**: Come on Uncle! It's a dance!

Denni exits the room and after a couple of minutes reenters it carrying a tux and a mask. She hands it to you as you raise your brow.

**Denni**: Good thing I have a history of being a girl scout.

**Mal**: Denni...

You start to protest but she easily brushes you off

**Denni**: Uncle! It's a dance! And besides it can be your cover. So deal with it.

She winks at you and before going out to bring the cookies to the girls, she hurls your keys. And you catch them flawlessly.

**Denni**: Oh... And by the way, I kind of also volunteered for you and your car.

She sticks out her tongue before she heads for the living room and join the girls.

You share a glance with Cynthia and laugh at what just happened

**Mal**: She's really like you.

**Cynthia**: Are you kidding me? I would have believed that if I didn't see you with her, she's like... The other side of your coconut.

You share a laugh with your sister for what it seems like an eternity.

**Mal**: Well who am I dealing with here?

Cynthia introduces you to each one of them, Zoe and Sam are cousins, so that's explains their skin colors while Emily and Kimi are best friends. You realize that she's the same Emily that Ben mentioned to you.

As you finish your meal, you head for your room. You go straight to the bathroom. And fix yourself... Good thing you packed your gel and perfume. As soon as you're done, you check at the girls.

Kimi and Emily looking like the youngest among the group squeals, while Zoe and Sam stares at you, mouths dropping. Zoe breaks the silence as she regains her composure.

**Zoe**: Denni, you didn't mention anything about a hot chauffeur taking us. Not to mention _debonair_...

**Denni**: Well, didn't expect that he'll be _**THAT **_hot. Don't add him to your list of hottest guys though, because he's already taken.

You roll your eyes as the girls giggle.

**Mal**: Are you girls going? Or do I need to call Cynthia for her to request a cab?

They carefully but hurriedly enter your car and Denni sits at your side.

**Mal**: Wow, look at you, who would have thought that my niece could be this stunning.

She grins at you

**Denni**: And who would have thought my uncle could still make high school girls go crazy.

Zoe, Sam, Emily and Kimi laugh in unison as Denni teases you. You sigh in defeat and turn on the radio as if to ignore them.

_Make high school girls go crazy huh_

* * *

**What do you think is Dennis' plan? :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jade,  
**

**wow thank you :)) since i've been editing this for quite a while now, then i'll upload it anyway. :P**

* * *

**Ok, so here's the last chapter for the day :) hope you guys enjoy and I'll update as soon as I sort my head. Enjoy :)) Penny for your thoughts? :))**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You drop the girls at the entrance where you see Ben, Owen, Nick and Spencer wait. You scan around and watch as the venue gets crowded.

You leave them and park your car. Before stepping down, you wear the mask Denni gave you and check your hair if anything's misplaced, when you're sure that every thing's in place, you proceed inside.

They dimmed the lights to make it look like the only thing illuminated is the main vocalist. The DJ stand is at the right side of the stage and the drinks and foods on the far right and left part of the gym. Students and even their teachers are present. Some are already dancing as the DJ plays Rihannas' Where Have You Been, while others prefer to raid the buffet. You don't blame them because it's not every day that you get them for free.

You casually lean on the wall while looking out for something suspicious. That's when you notice a red headed teenage girl approach you.

**Nicole**: Hey handsome, you want to dance?

You flash to her your badge as she apologizes and turns in embarrassment. You continue monitoring as a slow music lingers. The students switch from party-dancing to slow-dancing, each of them pairing with their boy and girlfriends. You see Emily and Ben, Nick and Sam, then Zoe and Owen

_Huh? I thought he was supposed to have a complicated relationship with Paige?_

You quickly brush this off as Denni approaches you. She wears that mischievous smile on her.

**Denni: **May I have this dance?

You look around as if to send her a message.

**Mal**: I'm on duty here kid, so even if i want to take a beautiful girl dancing, I can't.

You look at her and she smiles, she offers her hand to you.

**Denni**: That's been already taken care of...

She cocks her head to the entrance as you see three people walk in, two guys in their own tux and a girl, wearing a red gown with a slit high enough to reveal her flawless legs. Denni calls them over and as soon as they're close enough. Recognition comes to you.

**Mal**: Ken? Amy? And... Kai? What are you guys doing here?

**Ken**: Hey buddy, you've forgotten about the masquerade party I've told you about?

You remember it as soon as he mentions it.

**Ken**: I honestly didn't know then that this was the same dance.

Ken grins at you, and you grin back when you see his and Amys' hand intertwined.

**Ken**: Honestly Mal, you have a great niece over here, she made it a point to make sure that we can come over.

You beam at Denni

**Mal**: You really are full of surprises aren't you?

Denni smirks back

**Denni**: Runs in the blood.

You scan the surroundings making sure that everything's alright then you offer her your hand this time.

**Mal: **Well milady, since someone cleared my job for me, can I have the honor of to dance with such stunning beauty?

**Denni**: My pleasure.

She smiles sweetly at you as she places her hands to your arms. As your group dissolves and be replaced by pairs, you taking Denni and Ken, Amy. You hear Kai scream.

**Kai**: If there's a party then there's Kai! Baby!

As Kai satisfies himself with all the food and drinks, you roll your eyes and turn to Denni

**Mal**: Thank you...

She gives you that smile you know very well

**Denni**: Anything for my gorgeous uncle.

You sway her around the dance floor as the song slowly changes from fast beats to a mellow-romantic for the second time. It sounds familiar and you try very hard to remember what it is.

_Stolen-Dashboard Confessional_

You notice a young man get closer to where you and Denni is dancing. He's with a girl in elegant dress, you can't figure out their faces well since the lights won't allow your because they are too dim, heads starts to surround you as the students pile the center.

As they close the gap, he smiles at you and demands for Dennis' hand. You gladly switch partners with him since Denni looks like she wants to dance with someone else. You place her hand in his and turn for your new partner. As they dance away you bow to your new partner. You hold her waist and let her head rest on your chest, as if copying what the other guys do, even though you don't know her. You let it pass since it's a dance.

_You have stolen my heart..._

As you look at her, you are suddenly drawn to her. You close your eyes as she does. You don't notice how close you are until you feel her full soft lips on yours. You stop dancing and just stand there kissing the mystery girl in your arms. Not even bothering to know your name, she deepens the kiss. It's like there's no one there... Just you, the girl in your arms and the music... You don't care how many seconds or minutes pass by, whether people are looking at your direction or they just simply don't care. One thought keeps you from totally forgetting where you are.

_Natara..._

You're the one who breaks the kiss. You gently pull away, while you open your eyes, you see that she also does. They look like they could see right through you. All you've been hiding scattered for her to witness. For the first time you look deeply into her eyes.

_Almond… Brown…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the later than usual update :)) i've been busy with school stuff. review replies after the chapter. thank you for the support you guys :"**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You look at his ocean blue eyes, as he stand there, stunned.. They consume you. Drowning you with longing and pain marked as he realizes who you are.

**Mal**: Natara?

**Nat**: Mal...

Still staring with those hurtful eyes, you can't help but feel the pain too. His pain is also yours. And you can't bear to think that you caused him that.

**Mal**: I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...

He bows to you and leaves for the door. You look at Denni who is now dancing with Colt, she jerks her head from his chest, like she felt what just happened, and she looks at where Mal disappeared with concerned eyes. You look at her and nod to reassure as you go for him.

_Mal..._

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You proceed to your car and settle yourself inside while you loosen your tie. It feels like you were suffocating as all the pain you've been trying to forget comes rushing back to you, all those memories and feelings which you tried very hard to bury deep down, emerges like they're gonna consume your whole sanity.

_I kissed her.._

You speak to yourself as you rest your head on the steering wheel. You try to relax by taking deep breaths.

_God damn Mal... What have you done.. Why did you kiss her?_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You've searched all over the place and you still can't find him. You return to the gym as Denni and Colt approaches you.

**Colt**: So... where's Detective awesome?

You shrug at him, and you notice Denni thinking about something, you look at her closely and you see Mals' eyes on her.

**Denni**: I think I know where he is. Colt, why don't you accompany her as I go talk to him?

Colt nods as she turns to leave. There is silence for what it seems like forever when he breaks it.

**Colt**: Hey Agent Hotstuff.

You look at him and he smiles.

**Colt**: Everything's gonna be alright, I may not know what happened, but what I'm sure about is, how he loves you.

You stare at the moon in silence as he laughs softly...

**Colt**: Your situation is kind of familiar, only this time the one choosing is already married so I assume you know where your heart is…

You flinch when he said "married"

Colt: …or not? Anyway... Here's the deal, a great detective once made me realize that in life, let alone love, we need to make choices and even sacrifices. Sure, one of them may be as hell as worst could get, that's a given fact, but that's how life is, somebody will really have to get hurt eventually, maybe that's what you are worried about, I think I know how it feels, it's like you've been hit by a car that it shattered your body down into pieces, you feel as if everything in you breaks into puzzle pieces that's impossible to rearrange..

You stare blankly at him as he continues…

**Colt**: But time will heal him, he's the toughest guy I know, not tougher than me though but you get the point. It may take a while, yeah, but he's going to pull thru. I also remember that detective telling me one thing, "Do the right thing". It went a long way, saved my ass a couple of times.

He left you stunned by his words; you can't believe that a high school like him could say such things. As you regain your composure, you see Denni towards you.

**Denni**: Everything alright?

You nod at her

**Denni**: He's by his car.

You give them a thankful smile as you go for the parking lot.

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You wait on your car as Denni leaves to tell her where you are. You do your usual meditation to keep your cool as you remember the things Denni said.

_Uncle Mal, you can't run from what you feel forever, I sense that you haven't really told her about it yourself. So please stop pretending that you're ok... If you really love her then tell her. You won't totally start to move on unless you let go of that weight… Every sadness has its own reason and every heartbreak has its own history, but whatever it is… Always remember that at the end of this you will end up learning. And learning will make you a better person than you already are._

You close your eyes and smile...

_She really is a grown woman now._

Then, as if on cue, you hear a knock, you open up the door as she comes in.

**Nat**: Hey...

**Mal**: Hey...

You sit for a while and stare at the night as silence floods you. You are the one who starts talking.

**Mal**: So here goes…

You take a deep breath and start

**Mal**: When I first saw you at the fishing wharf, I never thought I'd fall this hard. When I realized it, you were still with someone else... I couldn't bring myself to tell you because it looked like I was the reason why he almost died… When you finally ended things up with Shawn, I thought that maybe I had the chance, you thought it was only a ruse, then... Oscar happened. It hurts to remember how you looked at him and kiss him passionately; every single time I wished it was me. I kept silent because I knew that telling you would only complicate things. Maybe other part of it is I can't bear it and afraid of the rejection, so I settled down and got contented by being your best friend. I still look at how beautiful you are and am thankful that you let me into your life, even as a best friend. When he broke up with you and you went to my apartment, tears rolling down your face, I got that urge to tell you how I felt, but I didn't because I don't want to take advantage of you, I don't want to be loved just because I was there when she's broken… When I saw the hurt in your eyes. I realized that you love him more than I give you credit for. I swear I would've punched his ass out to death; I don't care how long I'll spend at jail. But seeing how you cried and cared for him that much was enough for me to stop hoping for an "us" and start in being happy because you are… And that's what matters to me.

There's a brief silence then you continue

**Mal**: I love you Natara. Very much. your smile, your frown, your face, the way you break criminals with your mind reading, the way you love Chinese take-out, the way you smile, your chocolate brown almont eyes, your olive colored skin… everything about you. I know it's late and that you're already married. But I hate hiding anymore. I just had to say it.

You smile at her and brace yourself for what she has to say..

_I'm prepared for this, As long as she's happy..._

* * *

**_Jade_,**

**lol nice guess :)) wait for more Maltara fluffs :D  
**

**_MALTARA2010_,****  
**

**thank you very much :)) you don't know how much that meant for me. i love your story too :P i'm actually waiting for an update  
**

**_Juliette_,  
**

**reading your reviews makes me upload faster XD because i just noticed.. when i have read some reviews, ideas just come to me :D thank you and stay tuned  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 guys :) sorry for keeping you waiting, enjoy~ more Maltara to come**

* * *

**_Molly_,  
**

**no problem :)) and thank you for staying in tune.  
**

**_Jade_,  
**

**lol thank you very much! I didn't mean to leave a cliffhanger XD it's just when i was writing that and i noticed the number of words. i just stopped :P**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You are now staring at Mal, still stunned by his words. You blink and you see him still gazing at you. That pained eyes still there but it looks like a huge weight has been lifted from them.

**Nat**: Mal... I...

You trail while still thinking on what to say and how to say them. You regain your composure but he interrupts...

**Mal**: You know, what I said was a statement, not a question, so you really don't need to answer. I just wante...

You cut him off...

**Nat**: I love you...

He stares at you for a moment as if he's still taking it in.

**Nat**: I love you too Mal… I didn't actually know when it started, Blaise was right, I was too stubborn to admit it because you were my best friend and you know very well the experience I had with co-workers, partners to be specific. But when I went on my honeymoon, everything made sense. It's like everywhere I look, all I ever see is you. Your ocean blue eyes. I don't know how this could be possible; I cared for Oscar but not like how I care for you.

He cuts you…

**Mal**: But now it's too late because you're married.

He forces to give a smile; you know it's to reassure you. You feel it sting you, because it's true. You are married and you care about him too. But you brush this off and pull Mal into a kiss. At first he was hesitant, but you feel him relax. Then you feel his lips take over yours. Wanting. Hungry. Desperate. It lasts for a while... then he breaks it. You lean on his shoulders as you both stare at the night. Minutes pass… Then he touches your cheek then down to your chin to lift your head and let the ocean of his eyes engulf the land that is yours.

**Mal**: Nat…

You stare at him in curiosity, trying to know what he means. When he notices that you're not on the same page as him… he explains…

**Mal**: I still have a week-off of vacation. Will you stay here and spend it with me?

**Nat**: What about my papers?

He gives you that grin you missed.

**Mal**: Well… Some awesome guy finished them for you, so no need to worry.

He grins while you roll your eyes and smile. Then you give kiss him. Soft and brief.

**Nat**: Yes... I'll spend the week with you. But can you introduce me to this awesome guy who made this possible?

You see him smile widely and shower you with kisses. Then he puts his forehead to yours, once again drowning you as he stares at you.

**Mal**: God, I love you so much.

You smile

**Nat**: I love you too.

He then kisses you, but this time it's longer and deeper. He breaks it and turns the ignition on.

—

_**You are now Denni Fallon**_

You sit at a fence just outside the gym as Colt fetches you a drink. You look at the stars and mumble.

_I hope everything's alright... Uncle Mal deserves to be happy..._

Then you feel a peck as Colt offers you a drink.

**Colt**: They're gonna be alright... Trust me... We've witnessed how much they love each other; we even knew it before they did!

You laugh softly…

**Denni**: Yeah, and I thought high-schoolers were the only ones who get that kind of problems

Then Colt joins your laughter. Then you see Mals' car pass by, Natara by his side.

**Colt**: Well... there goes your ride... I told you so. They'll be alright...

He drapes his arms around you as you continue to finish your drinks.

Zoe, Sam, Emily and Kimi approach you with Ben, Spence, Owen and Nick by their sides.

**Zoe**: Are we ready to go?

**Colt**: Yes we are, except that your ride already left.

You laugh and interrupt him

**Denni**: Who says?

You grin and cock your head past them as Ken, Amy and Kai walk over to you.

Colt stares at you amazed and stunned.

**Denni**: A wise man once told me... Always have a contingency plan.

**Ken**: Well, are you pretty ladies ready to go?

They beam at you and nod. Ben insisted that he'll take Emily and Kimi because it's still a long drive to San Francisco for Kens' group. You acknowledge it and before your groups separate. Ben turns to you.

**Ben**: You did the right thing.

You smile and punch him playfully

**Denni**: I figured I'd share to them what I learned.

You share a smile for a while and go to your rides.

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You drive into a hotel because you can't surprise your sister by suddenly showing up with someone she doesn't even know.

As you the elevator closes. The atmosphere changes, you feel an electricity hovering and you feel the urge to kiss Natara, there's a looming feeling that you can't explain, you look at her and she looks like she feels it too.

**Mal**: Oh God...

As it opens, you take her hand and drag her into your room. As soon as the door closes, you crush your lips on hers and push her against the wall. She's not startled by it but in turn she kisses you back with the same hunger and grasp at your hair hard. You feel her smile in between kisses; you smile back and break it for a while to look into her eyes. She looks back at you and tip toes to resume the kissing. As the intensity increases, she unbuttons your shirt and pulls it, not breaking the kiss. You feel tingly as she slides her hands on your abs. Feeling them. Wanting them. In turn you go for her gowns' zipper, as you are done with it, it slides down. You break the kiss and look at her perfect body appreciatively. You feel a mischievous smile on your face then you suddenly lift her up and carry her into the bed room, bridal style.

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You giggle as Mal carries you into the room, when he turns the knob; you surprise him by suddenly kissing him. He smiles through the kiss as he lays you on the bed, you tighten your arms around his neck, as if to pull him with you, he doesn't resist. After a while he breaks it...

**Mal**: You sure you want this?

You look into his eyes...

**Natara**: I want everything with you…

This time you initiate the kiss, passionately and deeply, and let the night go by...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

_It's dark; Mal lays you on the bed and starts to kiss you all over. Your cheeks. Down to your neck. then to your collarbone and other parts of your body. It's tickling you and he knows it because you feel him smile. You grin back as you pull his head for him to go back kissing your lips, you playfully bite his lower lip as revenge and he groans..._

You are awaken by a movement, your head goes up and down and you realize that you are over someone. You groggily come into your senses as you hear a heartbeat in synchronization with yours. You look up and see Mals' serene face, you have the urge to kiss him but you don't want to lose this serene side of him. So instead, you start rolling your fingers on his perfectly ripped abs. Trailing up to his chest then to his biceps.. He smiles and wakes up to touch your cheeks...

**Mal**: Good morning… It's really you; I thought everything was only a dream…

You kiss him softly

**Nat**: Real enough?

He closes his eyes again, taking a while to take in that this is really reality and smiles

**Mal**: Yeah..Real enough…

You lie there not saying anything, just listening to the birds as they sing by the window, as soon as they're finish, you get up and pull the blanket as he protests.

**Mal**: Hey what about me?

You eye at the pillow and throw it at his face; he catches it before it hits him. You smile as you cover yourself with the blanket and head for the kitchen. You spy Mals shirt, pick it up and wear it, as you place the blanket on the couch, its being too oversized makes it so comfortable. You take in his scent…

_Hmm... So sexy…_

You start rummaging the kitchen for something to eat. You find eggs and decided to cook some omelet. While battering the eggs, you feel Mals arms snake around you pulling you tight. His lips find their way to your cheeks for a peck…

**Mal**: What's for breakfast? Agent Hotstuff?

You playfully elbow him and he laughs as you turn around to face him.

**Nat**: Even _you _call me that now?

You can't help but look on his ripped body

**Nat**: And could you put some shirt on? You don't know how distracting you are right now.

He gives you his Fallon smirk.

**Mal**: Well… I'd love to, but someone just stole it, I think I should call security because I bet she's already wearing it now.

He grins at you while looking at his shirt, you smile and get close to his ear, you make sure that he feels your hot breath. Then you whisper.

**Nat**: Oh she would love to hand it to you alright, except that she's not wearing anything under it so no can do...

He grins mischievously and about to kiss you when you hear his stomach growl. You laugh at him… As he makes a "sorry" face and pout.

_He's just too cute when he does that…_

**Nat**: I think we should fill ourselves first.

—

_**You are now Denni Fallon**_

You wake up in your PJs but still wearing make-up. You were so sleepy and dead tired last night that you didn't bother to wash it off. As you get up and head for the bathroom, your phone buzzes.

**Incoming call:**

**Uncle Mal Fallon**

**Denni**: Good morning...

**Mal**: How's my sleepy niece?

You hear him laugh

**Denni**: we're quite energetic today, aren't we uncle? Guess someone made that happen…

You hear a woman snickering on the background as Mal replies...

**Mal**: Now that you've mention it, I also remember someone special who made this possible. aaaand… because of that I decided that we should go to the beach.

You squeal as you hear beach until you remember about his work

**Denni**: Err… Uncle Mal? Aren't you forgetting something?

**Mal**: Hmm let me think… Natara's here and your there, is Cynthia also there?

**Denni**: Uncle! Seriously!

He laughs again

**Mal**: My captain actually gave me an additional week-off from my work since the dance was an assignment and technically it's still work.

You feel a smile creep on your face…

**Denni**: Really? That's great! So… how are you going to spend it? With Agent Hotstuff?

You tease him

**Mal**: Very funny kid, that's what I was trying to tell you from the start, but you keep on interrupting me, now here's what we gonna do, you call your friends, the ones who was with you last night then you pack your bags and all head to the beach… I made some reservations for the whole week, Oh and also… don't forget your mom.

You squeal in delight and feel your smile go wider as you hear their laughter on the other side of the line.

**Denni**: Awesome! Will do! Did I happen to mention that I have the greatest uncle and that I love him so much?

Mal laughs at the other side of the line

**Mal**: Sure you do kid, now go fetch your friends..

As soon as he's done talking, you hang up and start dialing numbers.. Colt, Emily, Kimi, Zoe, Ben and the others. You also asked Ben for him to bring a ride since Colts' bike is not enough. He agrees and gives you thanks.

_It's such an excellent idea for Zoe to schedule prom night before the spring break… she really is a splendid Social Chair._

After notifying everyone, you head straight to the bathroom and fix yourself. Then you go and arrange your things-to-bring. Shampoo, tanning lotion, towels and sun block. You eye the bikini your mom forced to buy for you and put it in your bag. You hear your mom knock on the door and as soon as you turn, she's already in…

**Cynthia**: Going somewhere?

**Denni**: _We _are going somewhere. Uncle Mal just got his vacation extended and he wants us to spend it at the beach. He made some reservations and he specifically mentioned that you should come.

**Cynthia**: I would really want to join you, but i have to arrange things here, and also, who's gonna guard the house?

She smiles at you

**Cynthia**: Take care and enjoy. Don't forget to tell Mal that he needs to introduce me to this girl.

You give her a hug and resume you packing.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank you guys for keeping on supporting this story :) your reviews really keeps me going! I won't be uploading for this weekend because we'll be going on our retreat, so here are 2 chapters XD once again, thank you very much and enjoy~~**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You set up the beach towels as Mal arranges the umbrellas. Then you look at the sun shining brightly until Mal pecks you on the cheek.

**Mal**: Umbrellas. Check. Towels. Check. Grills. Check. Anything else Agent Hotstuff?

You roll your eyes at him, and raise your brow.

**Nat**: You are really not letting that go?

**Mal**: Admit it, you love it.

He grins at you and you slap his shoulders playfully

**Mal**: Oohh, someone is getting pissed.

This time he laughs hard. You turn your back at him just in time to see Dennis' group approaching. Colt's steps ahead and greets you.

**Colt**: Wazzup Agent Ho…

You interrupt him and glare at Mal

**Nat**: Seriously?

You hear Mals' laughter gets louder as Colt stares at him with amusement. Then they join him while you glare at them.

—

You, Denni and the other girls lay on the towels while the boys play some beach volleyball. Then you hear Sam say to Zoe.

**Sam**: What's happening between you and Owen?

**Zoe**: Happening? What happening?

**Sam**: Come on, going to the dance together? And going here together as well?

**Zoe**: First of all, we're just friends and secondly, we went here together with you guys. We're just good friends.

**Sam**: Yeah sure, if that's what you say…

Sam lies face down as she decides on sleeping. Then you hear Emily get your attention.

Emily: Uhm… Agent.

You turn at her an ask

Nat: Yes?

Emily looks like she's shy so you smile at her, then she smiles back…

Emily: I've heard that you can read minds?

You snort and kind of laugh

_Mal, I'm so gonna get you for this…_

**Nat**: Not reading minds, it's actually what you call profiling. We don't know what you think right now because we can read it, it's because we've been studying you, your background and your mannerisms, basically anything that happened or is happening to you and how you deal with them. We look at patterns at how you react to certain words or things. By the process of knowing you, we get to know your strengths and weaknesses even your fears. That's the reason why during interrogations we know what buttons to push to get someone talking. By experience, we encounter same people, same actions and same situations, that's why we seem like we've just met but because of your posture, I can tell that you're a well-disciplined but pressured athlete, and your boyfriend Ben over there is really not an athlete himself, but he tries very hard to gain some kind of respect. Or… you could call it admiration from someone who's so strict. Given your characteristics I'm guessing that it's your father he's trying to impress.

You see her eyes go wide in shock and she smiles…

**Emily**: Cool! Way cooler than swimming!

You laugh

**Nat**: I think being a national record holder in swimming is cool enough.

Emily snorts then she listens intently as you make examples of your work using your recent cases with the SFPD. When you finished about the Game Master Case you hear Ben call.

**Ben**: Heads down!

You turn just in time to see the ball and catch it as Mal jogs towards you.

**Mal**: Sorry about that, Spencer can't control his strength, thought it was a football so he acted all quarterback and threw it.

You give him the ball as an idea pops

**Nat**: Aren't you gonna invite us to your little game?

You give him a mischievous smile

**Nat**: Afraid that we'll kick your asses?

Mal grins back

**Mal**: Who's afraid of whom? Come on bring it on.

Sam who you thought is sleeping jerks her head up

**Sam**: A game? Count me in!

**Kimi**: Come on girls! Let's kick some boys butt!

**Nat**: Oh this is so on.

You all head to the site and grouped yourselves into four. Kimi volunteered to officiate and decided to sit this one since she's not athletic. Nick on the other hand went to get his camera to shoot some sceneries and your game.

You are first to serve. You and the girls laugh while the boys wince when Spence jumps and catches the ball.

Spencer grins and turns to the guys

**Spencer**: Nice catch eh?

**Owen**: What was that man!

**Ben**: Yeah! Nice catch Spence, buddy, except that you're supposed to hit it.

You and the girls laugh harder as Kimi announces.

**Kimi**: Point for the girls!

You see Mal with a little frown forming on his brows…

**Mal**: Ok kids, let's huddle.

Mal calls the boys over and they make a small circle, as if strategizing. Seeing this, you turn to the girls and also force a circle.

Nat: Ok girls, here's what we gonna do. Who knows how to set the ball?

**Emily**: I can!

You instruct her and show her some tips you've learned once upon a time when you were in high school. Zoe volunteered to be the receiver while you and Sam go for the attacks.

**Kimi**: Are we gonna play? Or you guys would like to discuss the whole day?

It's still your turn to serve, you are amazed by how the guys keep up. Even though sometimes Spencer messes up, either he tackles the net or dives with the ball in his grip, you still can't separate that much from their score. The game goes on, you take the 1st set but they get the 2nd, as you are tied at 14 at the 3rd and last set.

You hear Mal call…

**Mal**: Give up already?

You smirk at him and yell back

**Nat**: Not in a thousand years.

You serve the ball again but Mal's ready and he receives it, Ben sets to Owen then he spikes, but Zoe's ready for it and hits it towards Emily, she in turn sets is gracefully while Sam with a perfect form spikes it. The rally lasts for a while, neither teams giving up when finally the ball touched the sand as Kimi announce…

**Kimi**: Game and match set!

* * *

**who do you think won? :) I kind of altered the "deuce" rule of volleyball to create some excitement, this is not an official game anyway.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

Natara and the girls cheer as you and the guys sit on the sand. Then Natara strolls towards you.

**Nat**: That's one game for us.

She turns and gives each of the girls a high five. You smile mishievously when you notice how she sways her hips, then you thought of something…

_One game huh…_

You suddenly jerk up and quickly hang Natara on your back. She protests as you laugh and head to the ocen.

**Nat**: Mal! Put me down this instant!

**Mal**: Who's laughing now?

She hits your back but you don't feel anything, maybe she didn't hit you hard on purpose because she thought that that would work, when she felt that you're not going to drop her, she hits you the second time, harder. Then you protest and threaten

Mal: Ouch! Oh, you're gonna regret what you did…

You charge the water and drop her, after a while she emerges and you splash some water to her, you hear the kids laugh as they watch you two have fun. You take her hand and bring her to the deeper parts until the kids are no longer visible.

**Nat**: What was that for?

**Mal**: Nothing really, since I only have a week to be like this to you, i'm taking every second of it.

You hold her face in your hands and kiss her softly as you close your eyes. The kiss lingers for about a minute then he breaks it.

**Mal**: I can live like this.

Natara stares at you, stunned. Then she comes into her senses and suddenly splashes you.

**Nat**: You're so adorable; I didn't know you have that side.

You gape at her and lift her again, this time bridal style.

**Mal**: I wonder who's responsible for that?

As you walk back to the shore, it's already dim and the kids started to make a bonfire, you put down Natara and she sits on Denni's side while you check out Nick who's fiddling with his camera.

**Mal**: What you got there?

Nick shows you some of his shots. You see the scenery of the beach, how the sun shines on it while the sand glimmers. You see birds flying as if trying to reach the clouds. Then there are also shots of your ball game. That moment when Spencer proudly caught the ball instead of hitting it. Emily's nice form as she sets the ball. Then you see Zoe diving to save the ball while Owen on the other side is kind of frustrated since he made that attack. You didn't notice that it's been minutes that you stared on Natara's picture. The one where she's on the form to spike the ball. Her perfect body shines as the sun illuminates her while she's in the air. Those curves that reveal because of the way she's bending, getting ready for the spike. Her face frowning as if she's about to punch someone. Ben nudges you and you snap out of it.

**Ben**: You really love her huh…

**Mal**: Yeah… but somebody already owns her.

You turn to Nick…

**Mal**: Nice shots by the way, don't forget to give us some copies.

**Nick**: Sure thing…

You look at Natara who's laughing at some joke Colt is telling… Then turn to Ben

**Mal**: How about you kid? You really love this one?

**Ben**: Emily? Yes…

He trails and adds

**Ben**: Maybe that's why I and Denni didn't work out.

**Mal**: But you loved my niece?

**Ben**: Of course, but I can tell, not as much as I love her.

He pauses, looks at Emily and continues…

**Ben**: I did anything for Denni back then but with Emily, I'll do everything.

**Mal**: sure you do kid; I can see it just the way you look at her, like she's your whole world.

**Ben**: Just like you, I can also see how you look at her. Uhm… If it's not too much asking, what happened?

You inhale deeply…

**Mal**: Nothing really… Let's just say that I didn't do what I had to. In fear of losing what we already have, but then someone taught me that I should be willing to take risks, when I did realize that, it was already too late.

There's a brief silence and you decide to change the subject.

**Mal**: Denni told me you joined the basketball team? You don't look like the jock-type…

He laughs then starts talking about his basketball journey, the tryouts where he didn't really intend to join but he did anyway because he wants to prove something. In turn you talk about some interesting cases. Since he mentioned that he was a science freak, you talked about the latest, the N-13. The way you tackled the psyho Gable from the rooftop down to Natara's wedding. He laughs at the thought and you join him.

**Ben**: Your timing was dead on!

**Mal**: Yeah, but the guy's faster, Oscar I mean, that he scheduled another wedding right after that day, I wonder how he did it but anyway…

Moments pass, and as you chat with him, you understood how deep his feelings are for Emily, when you hear Colt sing you sit beside Natara and hold her hands. She smiles at you and gives you a peck then goes back into staring at the flame. After Colt sings, you decide to eat dinner and call it a night, all the kids share a room while you and Natara head for your own. As they settle down and greet you good night. You go to your room. Natara kisses you and says

**Nat**: Thank you, this day was awesome

**Mal**: No problem…

You lie on the bed and she follows beside you, she rests her head on your chest as you snake your arms around her. You kiss her head and close your eyes. Your mind drifts to your conversation with Ben.

_I'd do everything_


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry for the super late upload, besides that I was on our seniors' retreat, I am sick for almost a week now.  
**

**to make up for it, here's another 2 chapters :) i'll upload as soon as I feel better, enjoy and thank you very much for the patience!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You stare at a girl with brown almond eyes, her hair drops to her shoulders with elegance you've never seen before, and then a guy comes to her with his ocean blue eyes embracing her. Calm. Cool. Heartwarming. Then he smiles and kisses her neck.

**Mal**: Good morning princess

You face him and kiss him

**Nat**: Good morning to you handsome.

He kisses you gently until you notice your cellphone vibrating.

**Incoming Call:**

**Oscar Santos**

Mal stops and turns…

**Mal**: I think you need to answer that…

You look at him then you see that same eyes he wore before your honeymoon. Unreadable and pained.

**Nat**: Hello?

**Oscar**: Hey babe, heard from Maria that you're still at Centescore?

**Nat**: Yeah, My papers are here so I figured i'd finish them.

There's silence in the line, then he speaks.

**Oscar**: Mal's with you?

**Nat**: Uhm… Yeah, i'm currently living at his sisters', she offered since it's a long drive. I'll go with Mal after his break so you don't have to worry.

He considers this for a while then he sighs

**Oscar**: Ok then, guess i'll see you in a week.

**Nat**: Yeah…

**Oscar**: I have to go, my client needs me. I miss you and I love you, bye.

He hangs up before you had the chance to talk. You finish washing your face and brush your teeth then head for the room and get on your bikini. You get a small towel and wrap it on your waist as you spy Mal, also wearing a towel on his waist. You hide on the side of the door frame and secretly look at him. He just got out from the shower, he smells heavenly. You notice that you're blowing your cover and you quickly hide yourself again. He sits by the TV and starts to dry his hair when Denni calls him.

**Denni**: Uncle Mal! Your week-vacay is about to end! We should really spend it wisely not sleeping all day.

He laughs and responds

**Mal**: Coming!

You lean on the side of the door. Still thinking of that body, his biceps already revealin themselves without him making the effort and his abdominal muscles, you know he works out but what you did not expect was to be that hot… You notice that the surroundings suspiciously become silent, and then Mal shocks you when he suddenly appeared.

**Mal**: Boo!

You jump in surprise and he laughs hard.

**Mal**: How long are you going to spy on me?

You turn around as you feel your cheeks burn and blush scarlet. He laughs hard and you turn again this time to face him. He suddenly stops and you notice how his jaw drops as he stares at your body.

**Mal**: *whistles*

You slap his chest playfully and he laughs, then he leans in for a kiss. You give in and let his lips take control, he is about to deepen it when you hear a banging on the door.

**Denni**: Uncle Mal!

You smile and bite his lower lip then release him.

**Nat**: Let's go before your niece decides to break the door just to drag you out.

You give him one last peck and head for the door.

—

As you head outside, you see Emily, Ben and Zoe in a circle, you walk closer to them and see a sand castle, it's still not finished but it already looks promising.

**Nat**: Nice castle, who designed it?

**Zoe**: Emily did

Zoe flashes you a smile then you notice Emily blush

**Emily**: But it wouldn't be this amazing if you guys aren't helping me to build it.

**Ben**: We're only carpenters Emz, you're the designer.

You see Ben smile at Emily and you see that it's like he have won some trophy others won't get

_They look perfect together_

Near the ocean floor, you see Nick and Sam strolling, and then Sam giggles at something while Nick laughs softly with her. The way Nick looks at her is not like Bens' stare. More of like a friendship smile. Then you see Owen and Spencer toss a frisbee while Kimi watches them.

_I miss being in high-school_

You search the beach and you can't spot where Mal is. Then you notice that Denni and Colt are missing too.

_Maybe they're just enjoying each other's company alone, I wonder where Mal is…_

Smiling, you lie at the towel and let your thoughts drift for a while.

For a couple of minutes or even hours, you lie there, half awake… So you're aware what's happening. You open your eyes when you hear a guitar playing. You see the kids gather with smiles that can't be painted and an arc beside the castle Emily, Zoe and Ben have built, Denni stands under the arc smiling widely. It all comes into place when you figure out what scene is this… Then you hear an all-too-familiar voice sing.

_There's a shop down the street,_

_Where they sell plastic rings,_

_For a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah I know that it's cheap,_

_Not like gold in your dreams,_

_But I hope that you'll still wear it._

You turn around and see Mal approaching

**Mal**:

Yeah the ink may stain my skin

And my jeans may all be ripped

I'm not perfect,

But I swear I'm perfect for you…

He stands in front of you and kneels… you cover your mouth as you feel the tears threaten to roll.

**Mal**: Natara Mansign Williams, I loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you. I've never felt anything like this before, you had me at my best… and at my worsts but you still chose to stay by my side. You are my sun, the one who shines my whole world promising that there'll always be a tomorrow. You are my partner, my best friend, my whole life. I know that you're already married and what we have now would only last for a week ir technically speaking, less than a week, and this is not that fairy tale marriage with horses and carriages you dreamt of… but…

He recovers a small box and opens it, inside it is a ring. Not really an engagement, but it's custom made which reads…

_My only life_

**Mal**: Will you make me the happiest man alive?


	17. Chapter 17

**Jade,**

**thank you very much for the kind remarks XD i love your new fanfict by the way!**

**Molly,**

**thank you! :)**

**please dont kill me for the chapter im still in store. i know you guys won't like it XD anyways here's 17 :) enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**_You are now Special Agent Natara Williams_**

You are once again caught off guard by Mal, and because of this, as much effort you give, your eyes deceive you and you feel cold little droplets make their way on your face.

You see panic come across Mals face as he starts to say…

**Mal**: I… I'm sorry Natara, I didn't mean you to cry. I would never want you to cry.

You relax yourself and breathe for a while.

**Nat**: No Mal, you don't have to be sorry, what you said… i'm just…

You try to find words, but you can't

**Nat**: I'm just too happy…

You trail and continue

**Nat**: No not actually happy, that's an understatement, but I just can't think of any words on how to describe what I am feeling.

You pause for a while as you try to assess him, then you see his face relax though the concern is still there.

**Nat**: The answer is yes Mal.

His face lights up like he's the sole winner of a lottery, he hugs you thight for a while then when he releases you he offers his arm.

**Mal**: Shall we?

Then the traditional marching song plays are you drape your arms around his. since you're still on your swim suit and he's on his boxers. You can't help but look at his perfectly ripped body

_Hmm…_

When you get to the altar, Denni smiles.

**Denni**: We are now gathered to celebrate the love of Malachi Charles Fallon and Natara Mansign Williams. I would not say join, because joining doesn't really mean that there's love. While loving someone means joining him in his every journey. In his every turn. Times may be hard where your bind will be tested, but always remember, you have each other to conquer that obstacle, and the moment you do, it creates a much stronger bond. Stronger than you could imagine…

As the ceremony goes you notice Mal doesn't look away from you even for just a second. He holds your hands, and you know that he'll never let you go. His eyes are buried to yours as if that's the last time they'll be held. As he says his vow and you say yours…

**Denni**: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Mal holds your face and slowly his lips touch yours. You close your eyes and kiss him back. You hear the kids cheer as Mal smiles and break the kiss.

You turn and see the kids applauding and smiling. On the other side, you see Ben and Emily hold hands, while Denni goes to Colts' side and rests her head on his shoulders.

**Zoe**: Congratulations!

**Colt**: Way to go Detective awesome!

Colt calls and you see Mal's smile get wider.

—

**_You are now Detective Mal Fallon_**

You are now swaying Natara to the slow music

_I'd give my all, to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_Coz I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all… for your love tonight_

**Mal**: I would love to stay like this forever.

You hug Natara while swaying her to the music. The moment lasts for a while and you feel the night go on. The kids slowly disperse, as if giving you and her time alone to be in each other's arms.

—

Natara giggles as you carry her bridal style and enter the room

**Nat**: You are too adorable, you know that?

You grin at her

**Mal**: Things you do to me princess.

You smile then lean in for a kiss before laying her on the bed. You break the kiss for a while then stare at her chocolate brown eyes.

**Mal**: Look at you…

**Nat**: What?

**Mal**: Even after all the craziness with psychos, you're still beautiful…

Natara smiles and caresses your face. You close your eyes and feel her soft hands.

**Nat**: And you sir, are handsome and adorable

She laughs and you join her

**Mal**: Say it one more time and you'll get what you're looking for.

She smiles mischievously…

**Nat**: Whatever you say Mister Adorable…

You smirk and roll your eyes at her, you secure her hands so they can't move and start kissing her. You note the spots that she's sensitive, her neck, and collarbone to be specific. You make your way yo her stomach, then to her belly button. You look at her and mischievously smile at her, then you go back to her ears…

**Mal**: Still calling me adorable?

**Nat**: Uh-huh, not gonna change my mind

She teases, and then you nibble her left ear lobe and smile. You keep on kissing her, teasing her. Making her want more.

**Nat**: I know what you're doing.

**Mal**: Sure you do Special Agent Hotstuff.

She playfully slaps you and you laugh.

**Nat**: Seriously, are we going to keep teasing each other all night?

You smile for the last time and deepen the kiss; you feel your body against hers as you support your weight with your strong arms. You surprise her by letting your tongue invade her mouth, as she moans; you feel that same electricity you felt at the elevator. You stop for a while and look into her eyes.

**Mal**: You know I love you right?

She just stares back at you as if contemplating on what you are getting at.

**Mal**: Thank you for giving me this week. It's been magical, even though I only held you for a while, I am thankful… and when we get back to San Francisco, i'll also go back to being your best friend and partner… But always remember that i'll still love you. That will never change.

**Nat**: Sshh…

She stops you with a kiss; you close your eyes and let your feelings take over. You slide your hands to her flat stomach then to her waist, you take off the towel so she's only on her swim suit. You appreciate the view as your hands make their way to her bra. You stop and look at her. As if asking for permission. She nods in approval. You kiss her as you feel her skin on yours; you feel her hands playfully make their way to your biceps. Then to your abdominal muscles then finally settle on your chest, you moan and kiss her more intensely. Craving every inch of her. You lay there, intertwined as much as your bodies can. Your hearts in sync with your bodies. Neither of you wanting to let go…


	18. Chapter 18

**Jade,  
**

**well stay tuned to find out :)) it took me almost a week to think of what will happen when they got back to San Francisco. And I also didn't notice that this story is getting longer than I expected, and with the turn of events in my mind, I don't think it'll end sooner. I'm even thinking for a sequel already XD  
**

**Molly,  
**

**they are so adorable :)) yeah that's why i'm excited for volume 12 because the true writers of CoD always have awesome stuff in store for us, and now that they're together. i'm just ugh.. so excited.  
**

**Dizzyhead,  
**

**thank you! that comment basically made an idea pop in my head XD you kind of saved me from a chapter less week.**

* * *

**here's chapter 18, i need your suggestions on whether to end this already and make a sequel or just go on with more chapters :) anyway.. Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You stir awake as fresh morning air makes their way to your nose. Breathing deeply, you look at the woman sleeping above your chest. You treasure every part of her. Her hair, eyebrows, almond brown eyes, and her full lips. You touch her face as her eyes slowly flutter open.

**Mal**: Good morning princess

She smiles and looks at you

**Nat**: Good morning mister awesome.

You kiss her forehead, and then you slowly get up bringing her with you.

**Mal**: I think we need to get ready if we want to get back to San Francisco before afternoon.

Even though you don't want to because going back means ending all of these, you have no choice since your week-off is already done.

**Mal**: Now if her majesty will excuse me, I need to take a shower.

You grin at her and she throws you a pillow with a laugh, then you turn your back and head for the bathroom. As you open the shower, you let the droplets linger your skin for a while. You try to remember every detail during this week-off. The mysterious girl at the dance who happened to be Natara. That electricity in the elevator. Her perfect body without the dress. Her laughters and giggles when you carried her into the ocean. You close your eyes and smile.

_Well, all good things sure come to an end. _

As soon as you're done, you head for the bedroom and to get dressed, that's when you smell some bacon and waffle. You put on your shirt and jeans then track where the smell is coming from. When you reach the pantry, you sneak up behind Natara and snake your arms around her.

**Mal**: Hmm… that smells too good.

**Nat**: Of course, Chef Natara Mansign Fallon at your service.

You are slightly surprised by how your name sounded on hers. This makes you smile wider than your usual.

**Mal**: Well Chef Natara Fallon, can you spare a hungry Fallon here?

**Nat**: Sure, be my guest.

You sit at the dining and wait for her. Then she peeks at you from the kitchen and bites a banana, you notice how she wraps it with her tongue.

_Woah what was that… Damn… so sexy. Keep your cool Mal. Keep your cool._

You try very hard to ignore how sexy she is as you yell at her.

**Mal**: I'm starving Chef!

**Nat**: Coming!

She emerges from the kitchen with two plates; she places them at the table and goes back to the kitchen. This time you notice how she moves her hips. You follow your gaze at her, jaw dropping.

_Keep your cool._

She goes back with two glasses of wine.

**Nat**: Breakfast is served.

You start eating your meal while eying at her. She smiles naughtily then licks her bottom lips.

**Mal**: Natara, as much as I want to bite those lips for you. We have work waiting for us, so stop being so sexy for a while.

She laughs at you

**Nat**: You can stop me?

It takes all your will to stop yourself from swooping her, and you succeed. She looks at you, amazed and defeated.

**Nat**: Okay okay, I give up.

**Mal**: When will you learn that you're not gonna win against me?

She beams at you but finishes her meal.

—

You are finishing in packing your bags and Nataras' when you hear a knock on the door.

**Denni**: Uncle? Are you there?

**Mal**: Come on in.

**Denni** comes in and shuts the door

**Denni**: How are you?

**Mal**: I'm cool, still your awesome uncle.

You grin at her and she smiles back.

**Denni**: Sure you are. What I meant was with Agent Williams?

**Mal**: I see you've dropped calling her hotstuff huh. Well, I've never been happier this past week.

**Denni**: That's why we're here right? But what about when we are not here anymore?

There's a brief silence before you finished sorting your head and answer.

**Mal**: I can't really do anything but deal with it. She's already married and I'm her best friend and partner. Guess I should support her and be always there for her. And sides, as long as she's happy then that's what matters for me.

**Denni**: But we all know who she really loves.

**Mal**: But she's in love with him too. That's why she married him.

**Denni** became silent and nods.

**Denni**: That's why I love you uncle; you're ready to sacrifice even yourself for your love ones to be happy.

**Mal**: And that's why I love you too kid, you never cease to amaze me, gotta give credit to Colt and the others too. All of these memories here are worth remembering. And I have you kids to thank for them.

You pause for a while and offer her your open arms

**Mal**: Now come here and give your uncle a hug before I ruin my bad boy reputation and go all cry-baby.

Denni hugs you tight and you hug her back.

**Mal**: You've grown up to be a fine woman. Take care of your mom for me okay? She's still an oddball for me.

Denni gives you the famous Fallon smile

**Denni**: You don't have to say it. I'm a Fallon child after all.

You ruffle her hair while grinning

**Mal**: Just reminding you kid.

Then you hear Colt screaming.

**Colt**: Denni! Go pack your bags! Or do you want to go home by yourself?

You share a laugh with her

**Mal**: Go kiddo.

As Denni leaves your room Natara enters.

**Nat**: She really is something huh.

**Mal**: I'm not his uncle for nothing.

You grin at her and she approaches you. You are taken by surprise when she hugs you. After a second you recover and hug her back. Feeling her warm body, taking in her scent, her smooth skin. Everything.

**Mal**: We need to go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last day of school at last! :)) Christmas is just around the corner. Before I forget… CONGRATULATIONS MS. USA for being the Ms. Universe 2012 :D and to MS. PHILIPPINES for being 1****st**** runner up. Proud to be Filipino here :DD**

**So here's chapter 19, please don't kill me for this one. Oh and happy holidays :) enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You sit through the whole travel as Mal drops the kids one by one. He volunteered to take the others since its Ben and Emily's anniversary. The gentleman that he is, he wanted them to have some alone time and the rest agreed. First he drops Spencer and Owen at Centerscore, said they have some basketball practice to attend to. Next to go were Sam, Zoe and Kimi. Kimi decided to be dropped at Zoe's because Zoe mentioned about making some cupcakes. Lastly, you arrived at Cynthia's house. As Mal gets his other things you speak with Cynthia for the first time. You blush as she remarks…

**Cynthia**: No wonder why Mal fell in love with you, who wouldn't.

She smiled and takes your hand

**Cynthia**: Thank you for making him happy

She hugs you tight and let goes of you as soon as Mal is done putting the last of his bags in the trunk.

**Mal**: Are we all set? Cynthia? You've already met Natara?

**Cynthia**: Yes. Gotta give it to you Mal, you have good eyes.

**Denni**: Sure he does! Where else did he get that?

Your blush gets redder as they all share that same smile that makes your heart skip a beat.

**Colt**: He's not Detective awesome if he doesn't have Agent Hotstuff.

You laugh as Mal playfully punches Colt's shoulder.

**Colt**: Hey! That's child harassment.

**Mal**: You're just a kid to me kid. But judging by your height and all the police records, I wonder why you're still at High school.

Denni and Cynthia laugh hard and you join them as Colt protest

**Colt**: Hey! I'm positively still a teen-ager you oldie!

**Mal**: You call me an oldie; you also call her an oldie.

Mal points at you as Colt thinks again.

**Colt**: Fair point well made.

**Nat**: Okay okay, enough with the age banter, it's kind of getting late.

Mal nods and escorts you back to his car, you settle down as he shuts your door. You stare at them as you notice Cynthia telling something with true concern written in her eyes. Mal nods and smiles at her as if reassuring her about something. When he turns around you see his eyes. Not the eyes you were with the whole week, but unreadable blue eyes.

_Good thing his car is tinted. At least they did not notice that i'm looking. I wonder what she told him._

As he enters the driver's seat you ask him.

**Nat**: What did she say?

**Mal**: Nothing, she just thanked me for visiting and for giving the kids a break at the beach.

You decide not to push the issue as he turns on the ignition and drive. There's a brief silence as you leave Centerscore. You'll miss the beach, the kids' laughter specially the couples. Ben and Emily and Colt and Denni. They proved that even kids can teach adults a lesson no other adult can.

Mal turns on the radio and you both listen to the news flash.

_Another criminal on the loose, with the great duo on break, he strikes with confidence._

**Mal**: Well there goes our break. I'm sure the captain will let us handle this one as soon as we step out the cruiser.

**Nat**: Duty calls.

You share a laugh for a while.

* * *

When you arrive at the precinct, It's already four in the afternoon. You didn't notice how long the drive was because you were still bothered what Cynthia told Mal for him to have those eyes. There's something he's not telling you. You were about to open your door when Mal stops you.

**Mal**: The ring.

You turn to him. Confused. That's when you notice that he's forcing a smile.

**Mal**: You don't want Oscar to see that you're wearing something that's not your wedding ring right?

You look at him intently, trying to read what's really going in his head but to your surprise, even though you are confident that you know him. You can't read anything. And he's not giving away anything.

**Nat**: Mal… You don't have to take the ring back, I'll keep it.

He shrugs and extends his hand to the glass, cornering you and leans closer and then you feel his lips. He kisses you, long and passionate, like it'll be the last. Well it is the last since from this day he'll be back being your best friend and partner again. And you'll be Oscars' wife. You deepen the kiss as he holds your face. Cherishing every moment. It last for a couple more minutes then he breaks it and rests his forehead on yours. When you open your eyes you see a hint of tear forming in his ocean blue eyes.

**Mal**: Thank you Nat. For all of this, for making me feel this way. I don't regret anything of it. In fact I can't describe how happy I am to be able to call you mine even for just a week, or accurately speaking days. I can't risk him to have an excuse to hurt you or have something against you.

He pauses as if to regain his composure as you feel yours starting to crumple.

**Mal**: Today I have been reminded in a roundabout way… that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice…

You stare at him blankly as you feel your tears falling as he touches your cheek and brush them off.

**Mal**: I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for that part of me you bring out…

He looks at you deeply this time he can't hide the pain from that ocean eyes of his.

**Mal**: But no matter what I do, I am still not the man whom you swore your forever with…

He swallows

**Mal**: Be happy Natara, I want that with all my heart.

You rest your head on his hands and let the tears fall as you take off the ring he gave you and replace it with your wedding ring.

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You take her ring, and then yours, and slide them into your shirts' pocket. Then you smile at her.

**Mal**: You go in first I need to park.

As she goes down your car, she looks back one more time before entering the precinct. You drive to park your car. When you switch off the engine, you lie you head back for a while and let your emotions take over. All the tears you've been holding back go down like they are gonna drown you into eternity. All the water falls from the calm ocean of your eyes…

_I did the right thing…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow thank you very much for the reviews :)**

**Jade,**

**No problem! :)) nice way to end the story btw. I'm looking forward for a sequel! XD**

**MALTARA2010**

**Thank you! :) you were out a couple of days?**

**DizzyRedHead,**

**Sorry for the wrong name I mentioned last time XD by the way thank you very much!**

**Molly,**

**I'm thinking of how to reconcile Maltara again XD any ideas?**

**To the anonymous viewer,**

**Thank you very much for that kind review :) I'll try my best giving you more great chapters.**

**So here's chapter 20 guys :) thank you very much again for reading and staying in tune~ hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You walk in the precinct with a heavy load as Ken greets you.

**Ken**: Welcom back!

You smile at him and greet him back.

**Nat**: Hey Ken. How are you doing?

**Ken**: We're fine. Amy and Kai are at the crime lab as usual. They are working on a new case so it's gonna be a busy day for them. And me, I was waiting for you and Mal because the Captain wants to see you guys.

**Nat**: I'll just arrange my desk while waiting for Mal then. I bet this is about the new killer?

**Ken**: Most probably, hell. Just as I thought that I had the perfect week. This comes. God knows how many psychos are up for grabs.

You laugh as he protests. And then you see Amy emerge from the crime lab.

**Amy**: Natara! Welcome back!

She approaches and hugs you, you hug her back.

**Amy**: So how's the vacation?

You stop at your tracks when she asks the question

**Nat**: Uhm… Its fine

Amy notices

**Amy**: Is everything ok? Did anything happen?

As if on cue, Ken stands up and greets Mal as he enters the precinct.

**Ken**: Hey buddy! What's up?

You turn around just in time to see Mal smile at him

**Mal**: Nothing much really, how about here?

Ken: Except for the recent news about someone going crazy killing people, I think everything's fine. Speaking of which, the captain wants you two.

As Ken points at you Mal walks beside you

**Nat**: There's my cue, catch you later Amy.

**Amy**: Sure, you owe me a story.

**Nat**: Later.

**Mal**: Ready partner?

He smiles at you genuinely and gestures his hand to the office

**Nat**: Ready when you are.

You proceed as he follows. When you reach the door you overhear the captain talking with Jeremy and Blaise just as she dismisses them. Mal opens the door as Jeremy and Blaise were heading out.

**Blaise**: Mal! Natara!

Blaise gives Mal a hug and you can't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Mal hugs her back.

_Guess I deserved that. _

**Mal**: Hey Blaise, Jeremy.

**Jeremy**: Hey. Welcome back.

**Mal**: Thanks, looks like the captain were grilling your asses in there.

Jeremy: Kind of, besides than having another madman on the streets, Blaise here drove a van through a store because she got pissed waiting for some help to unlock the entrance points of the store since the suspect locked the whole building down.

Jeremy glares and Blaise. She snorted and faced him.

**Blaise**: You missed the part where I actually kicked his locking butt and put him into our custody. You also forgot that that barging saved some hostages that were horrified as hell if they will still live an hour or so.

**Jeremy**: Sure you did, but the captain did not appreciate the damage done.

**Blaise**: Whatever.

She brushes Jeremy and turns to Mal.

**Blaise**: By the way Mal, we were heading out for lunch. Wanna come?

Mal looks at you as if telling her something, when it looks like she can't get it he explains.

**Mal**: I would love to; I missed drinking since we couldn't for the past week because of some minors…

**Blaise**: I sense a but coming.

Mal smiles

**Mal**: You really know me don't you? Anyway, the captain wants to see us so… you know the drill.

Blaise nods as him as she drapes her arm around Jeremys' neck.

**Blaise**: Oh-kay then, good luck with the captain. I'll take mr sulky guy here somewhere fun.

Blaise grins and Mal then turns to you and to give you a smile, you return it as they leave. Mal looks at you and you nod at him before he knocks the door.

**Captain Maria Yeong:** Come on in.

Mal opens the door and like the gentleman he is, gesture for you to go first and then he comes in. Just like the last time you sit while he stands.

**Nat**: Good afternoon captain, can we help you? Ken said you wanted to talk to us?

**Captain Maria Yeong**: Good afternoon Natara. Mal. Before anything else, I want to congratulate you personally for your wedding and honeymoon.

It's as if you feel Mal looking at you but when you checked from your peripherals, he's calmly looking at the captain.

**Nat**: Thank you captain. And thank you for letting me spend another week-off.

**Captain Maria Yeong**: Can't say you don't deserve it. Anyway, Now to brief you two for your new case.

Captain Maria Yeong gets some case folders and lays some pictures of human body parts.

**Captain Maria Yeong**: Lately this week, a scuba diver reported about several garbage bags he was able to find in the middle of the ocean. His team decided to retrieve it and after a while one of his acquantances complained about an awful smell. What really shocked them was when they opened it only to find several severed body parts. Some are perfectly cut part per part but there are others that are kind of sloppy. Some of them even puked because they can't take the smell and the image. You can ask Kai for the details and as much as you can, please keep this case as discreet as possible. With this kind of killer, we don't want to alarm the public so much, it's also best to catch the killer off guard.

**Mal**: When exactly did the scuba diver discover the bags?

**Captain Maria Yeong**: Just yesterday.

**Mal**: So it's possible that the kills were still fresh?

**Nat**: I don't think so. If it were then someone should've noticed him when he rented a boat. Yesterday was the fishermen's festival so the piers were all crowded.

**Mal**: It's also possible that everybody was partying hard that they didn't bother to look for who knows what he's doing.

**Captain Maria Yeong**: For more accurate details about the bodies and autopsy, Kai's at the crime lab as you two are dismissed and go catch this killer.

You and Mal salute the captain before heading for the door.

**Mal**: Sick fella. We just turned our backs for a while then he greets us with this. Gotta give it to him, he sure knows the perfect timing.

**Nat**: Welcome back to San Francisco.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for keeping the Maltara moments :)) and thank you for being so patient with it. Since I don't want to delay your reading, review replies will be after the chapter :) so with out furthermore adieu. Here's 21 :) enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You walk out of the captains' office with Mal trailing behind you.

**Mal**: We should go get Kai's analysis to start this investigation as soon as time permits us.

**Nat**: Sure.

**Mal**: After you Madame.

He gives you that favorite grin of your which you missed for a couple of minutes. You walk down to the crime lab and find Kai going over something. Mal grins wider as he gestures you to be quiet. Amy who is sitting at Kai's side and is typing furiously like she usually does, and look like she's busy with something.

Mal puts his finger on his lips and slowly approaches Kai. Then he lowers his head just in line with Kai's ear.

**Mal**: Boo!

Kai jumps to his toes like a scared kid and quickly hides behind the computers. Amy is also taken by surprised but not as frighten like Kai. Mal laughs hard and you join him. Later on, Amy joins the laughter as Kai peeks around the corner.

**Kai**: Not funny!

Mal pauses for a while to answer him.

**Mal**: Says the one who screamed like a girl? Never thought you'd put a girls voice to shame.

He laughs harder as Kai stands up and brushes his lab coat. As Kai gets back to his chair Amy looks at you with concern eyes. You smile at her and she relaxes.

**Nat**: Hello Kai. Amy.

You nod at them as Kai relaxes

**Nat**: Captain said that you have something for us?

**Kai**: Ehem. That's where you'll need me. But before I give you my results…

He trails and sinks deep into thought.

**Kai**: Natara, how's the dashing DA? Is he any good? Could you give me some hint? They'd surely have a place in my fan ficts. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still a hardcore Maltara fan.

You snort at his question as Mal glowers at him.

**Mal**: Maltara?

**Nat**: I don't even wanna know what that means; I'll also pretend that you didn't ask me about my honeymoon Kai. Now do you want to move on with giving us your results or do I have to remember what you just said.

Kai swallows as if there's a huge lump in his throat and starts to get his files. Mal turns to you. Amused. You raise your brows at him.

**Mal**: Woah, what was that? You're usually the let-it-go type.

You glare at Mal as he laughs and holds up his hands as if surrendering.

As Kai is laying different pictures of body parts, you notice him separate the heads on the others side.

**Kai**: To start…. Isn't this guy awesome! The way he severed the parts were just epic, although some were kind of sloppy but the others were perfect. Like he used tools straightly from an operating room.

**Mal**: From an operating room?

**Kai**: You see here…

He points at the picture of the arms

**Kai**: This two vics were cut by some kind of surgical saw. The one used for really cutting bones. Notice how straight the cutting is. No jagged bone or what.

You look closer at where he's pointing and you notice what he meant.

**Nat**: You said the others were sloppy?

**Kai**: And could not get any better!

He squeals in delight as he points to the other two.

**Kai**: These two here were cut, but not as neatly as the other two, you see here.

Mal looks at the pictures closely as Kai points at them.

**Nat**: Like he used an actual saw, the one's you use for wood.

As recognition hits Mal he says

**Mal**: Uh-huh now I see, the other two were cut neatly, as in no zigzags but this one here.

He points at one of the pictures and you see what he meant when you notice a cut that's quite out of place.

**Nat**: Like Kai said. Sloppy.

**Kai**: Bingo! I'm great huh. Oh yeah! Who's your forensic tech now!

Mal ignores him.

**Mal**: So we know that this killer has some kind of access to a hospital. What else? Do we have some kind of pattern?

**Amy**: That's where I come in.

**Kai**: That's what I'm talking about! Perfect timing Ames! Just like how we rehearsed. High five!

Amy high fives Kai, you roll your eyes at them and clear your throat.

**Amy**: Oops well anyway, we look at the heads. As you can see all of them have the same shade and almost same length of hair. Besides that, we go back to the hands.

You see a picture of finger nails that are colored with different shades of red.

**Mal**: He paints the nails?

Kai nods at him.

**Mal**: Weird.

**Amy**: Like totally weird. I also made the honor of collecting their data. All of the victims were at the age of 22-24 and Latinas.

**Kai**: Wait! Don't forget about the freezing.

You turn at Kai as he hovers behind you.

**Kai**: When we fetched the bodies. There were no blood splatters from the bag. No droplets. No nothing. No nada.

**Nat**: You're saying, our killer froze the victim's body to stop the blood from flowing. That's why he left no trace whenever he transported the body parts.

You trail in thought

**Nat**: The only question now is… why he does this…

**Kai**: That ma'am is your job.

**Mal**: Any identification from the victims?

**Amy**: Yes sir! First we have… Christina Ramos, 23 year old bartender at The Pit.

**Mal**: Guess that's our first destination then.

**Nat**: And the other vics?

**Amy**: The other is Jaimie Nicholson. She's a 22 year old student from San Francisco State University by day and waitress at Jacob's resto bar by night. While the other two, I have yet to discover.

**Nat**: Take your time Amy, you've done quite an excellent job so far. Could you also check the local meat butcher? Our killer probably used some kind of ice truck to freeze these bodies while transporting them.

**Amy**: On it.

**Mal**: We set for The Pit?

**Nat**: Yes. That's our first stop. Kai, could you check the victims for more clues? If our killer became sloppy then there's a chance that he left evidence.

Kai salutes you

**Kai**: Aye Aye Agent Hottie!

**Mal**: We should get going, if we want to solve this case sooner.

Mal spins his keys as he waits for you by the door

**Mal**: After you.

He holds the door for you as you turn to leave.

**Nat**: Thank you.

**Mal**: Anything for you.

He looks straight in your eyes and gives you his to-die-for smile. You are taken back by this and his words as he passes you. You grin at him and as you walk to his car.

_I'll get you for that_

* * *

**Jade,**_  
_

**thank you very much :P i'm still sorting it though. I can't decide on how to turn the events for it to have more Maltara fluff.  
**

**Molly,  
**

**thank you :) I really hope for something to come up sooner or later. This story is getting longer and longer as the days go by.  
**

**MALTARA2010,  
**

**I know what that feels, that combination and a fever had me on the bed for a week. how are you feeling now? get well soon! :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a longer than usual chapter :) thank you for all the reviews! Christmas day is coming, what are your plan?  
**

**anyway here's 22. sit back. relax and enjoy :P Maltara coming in the next chapter/s**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

As you drive your car headed for The Pit, you can't help but steal a glance at Natara once in a while, who is reviewing the files and pictures of the Ice Truck Butcher, as Kai named him.

_Even at work, she looks perfect. Not even a hair misplaced._

You sigh as faintly as possible for her not to hear.

As you arrive at the bar, Natara goes down first and waits for you at the entrance. You look at the rings that you now wear on your neck before going down.

_Someday our time will come; no matter how long, you are always worth the wait._

You hide them in your shirt and go down to give her your signature smile as you open the door for her.

**Mal**: After you princess.

You wink at her as she slaps you playfully before going inside. You check out the surroundings for possible clues or suspicious person as Natara approaches the bartender.

_By now he would've known that we discovered what he's doing and is starting the search._

**Nat**: Excuse me sir.

**Bartender**: Yes ma'am? Is there anything I can get for such beautiful lady?

Natara smiles at the flattery as you clear your throat.

**Mal**: Ehem. I am Detective Mal Fallon, and this beautiful lady, is Special Agent Natara Williams.

You show your badge

**Mal**: We're from the SFPD, and can you spare us a little of your time for questioning?

**Bartender**: Sure. What is this about?

**Nat**: About a girl named Christina Ramos?

**Bartender**: Oh Tina, blonde girl? That one is also a piece of work, very beautiful and indeed a great girl too. What does she have to do with the SFPD? Can't say she got into any trouble, did she?

You and Natara exchange looks

**Nat**: Her body was found dead yesterday.

**Bartender**: Oh dear.

The bartender stands there, in a state of shock and starts making the sign of the cross.

**Bartender**: May God bless her soul… So that's why she wasn't goin to work.

**Mal**: Not going to work? Since when?

**Bartender**: Since Monday, as far as I can remember, I've been taking her shifts then.

**Nat**: She works here every day?

**Bartender**: She has her offs during Saturday.

**Nat**: So she's still here last Sunday.

**Bartender**: Yeah, That was a busy day, you know how Sunday's the everyone's-off day of the week.

**Mal**: You were with her?

**Bartender**: Yes, we've been working together.

**Nat**: When she left, is she with someone else?

**Bartender**: I think I recall someone approaching her. I didn't recognize him because he is not a regular. But the one thing about him is that he has this snake tattoo imprinted on his shoulder. He's also kind of tall, maybe five foot eleven inches tall to six foot, roughly estimating.

You keep on with the questions as Natara scribbles down the bartenders answers. You look at the bartender as he gives his statements, looking out for some kind of hint that he's lying. You turn to Natara, and as if she knows what you're thinking, she nods at you, confirming that the bartender is telling the truth.

**Mal**: That would be all I guess. Unless you still have questions?

You turn for Natara just in time as she finished writing.

**Nat**: Nothing, you've got them all covered.

You turn back for the bartender and nod at him. The bartender nods back.

**Mal**: Thank you for giving us your full cooperation.

**Bartender**: Sure, if you need anything, I'll be willing to help. Tina was such a good girl.

**Nat**: We'll give her justice with all that we can. Thank you.

You turn for the door and open it for Natara as usual. As you notice her pocket vibrating.

**Mal**: Aren't you going to answer that?

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**_

You don't notice your phone vibrating until Mal says it. You look at your phone

**Incoming call:**

**Oscar Santos**

You pick it up.

**Nat**: Natara.

**Oscar**: Hey babe, how's your day? Are you already at San Francisco?

**Nat**: Yeah, just got back at around four in the afternoon.

**Oscar**: Great, then maybe we should get some dinner together.

**Nat**: I'd love to, but the captain assigned us a case that she needs to be done ASAP, raincheck?

**Oscar**: Of course, work comes first. I'll just fetch you at the precinct later then.

**Nat**: Ok sure, I'll leave you a message.

**Oscar**: Okay, bye. I love you.

You look at Mal as he nods to you and gestures that he'll be going to the car first. You nod at him for acknowledgement.

**Nat**: Me too. Bye.

You hang up and notice the time for the first time.

_It's already six? _

You follow Mal and climb in his car. Then you feel your stomach protest.

**Mal**: Looks like this day had the best of us huh. Chinese?

He gives you that grin you love and you grin back at him.

**Nat**: Oh please.

As Mal orders the food, you are left at the car. You stare at him while he's in the line. You see him making some conversation with the people on the line. And then you smile.

_Mal is just so adorable, even though he won't admit it. Even strangers laugh at his humor._

You continue to spy him. All those nights at the beach comes to you. His enigmatic smile. His powerful biceps. The way he stares at you. It's not just wanting. But needing. His warm breath every time he whispers you something. You sigh deeply.

_What have we done to be in this situation?_

You quickly divert your stare when he gets closer to the car. Good thing it's heavily tinted. As he enters it, you smell the food.

_Hmmm Mongolian beef, my favorite._

He smiles at you and offers you the food.

**Mal**: Your favorite. Will you hold mine too?

Nat: Sure.

Mal: Where do you want to eat these?

Nat: The usual place. Thank you very much!

Mal drives to his apartment complex and you both head for the rooftop and position yourselves at the edge.

**Mal**: I missed this.

He smiles at you and digs in. You feel a shudder coming and Mal stops eating, takes his coat off and drapes it along your shoulders.

**Nat**: Thanks.

You both sit there in silence as you finish your foods. At the time you're both finished. He stares at the calmness of San Francisco.

**Mal**: I wish San Francisco is this calm.

**Nat**: Yeah. Me too.

You rest your head on his shoulders and he lets his one arm snake around your neck. The moment lasts for a while then he checks the time.

**Mal**: We should get going, it's already eight.

* * *

When you arrive at the precinct, you start sorting your gathered facts… Mal heads for his table and also starts his share of work. You take in his scent from him coat because it made you relax as you stretch.

_**You are now Detecive Mal Fallon**_

Once in a while, you look at Natara who's in now engrossed with her papers.

_Wow. Can't believe someone as beautiful as her still exists. Even from all the exhaustion, she still looks… Damn._

She picks up her phone and types something as you concentrate on your papers again.

_Maybe to call Oscar._

After another hour, she stretches for the last time and approaches you bringing her papers. She also hands you your coat.

**Nat**: Here's what we have so far.

**Mal**: Just leave them there. You tired?

**Nat**: Yeah, it's been a hell of a day.

**Mal**: I'll take you home then.

**Nat**: No need, I sent Oscar a message, he'll be here in a few.

As if on cue, Oscar enters the precinct.

_What a timing._

**Oscar**: You ready to go babe?

You look back at your papers as Natara heads for the door and pecks Oscar.

**Nat**: Yes. God I'm tired.

You feel her look at you but you try your best not to look at them. You want to be at least emotionally able since you're already physically tired.

When you're sure that she's not looking, you spy at them as she enters his car. You smile.

_I can settle for this for now. Just being able to look at you._

* * *

**Jade,**_  
_

**yeah I love them too! :)) although Kai has Kara Yan, I do think that they look cute together.  
**

**Molly,  
**

**Thank you! :) Happy holidays, I loved Capital Holiday by the way if I haven't mentioned it yet  
**

**MALTARA2010,****  
**

**Sure, no problem :) Good to hear that you're already feeling better. At least you'll be able to enjoy the holidays  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**First thing's first...  
**

**Merry Christmas everyone! God bless to all~  
**

**and... oh wow, thank you for the awesome review replies... they're the perfect Christmas gift :P review replies after the chapter!  
**

**enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You didn't notice that you fell asleep at the precinct until Ken wakes you up.

**Ken**: Mal it's already three in the morning.

You wake up groggily

**Mal**: Huh?

As your eyes adjust, you look at your watch and confirm Ken's statement.

**Mal**: Holy Hell. I fell asleep

**Ken**: You're too much buddy, need to go home and take some serious sleep, you've had a hell of a day.

You get up and stretch, you feel your bones crack. As you groan in satisfaction.

**Mal**: Yeah, thank you for waking me up.

**Ken**: Sure thing buddy.

He taps your back as you get up, get your keys and head for your car.

You arrive at your apartment and head straight for the bed. You're too tired to even change your clothes as you feel the darkness takes over you.

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness, only one voice keeps you holding on to that little light.

**Nat**: Mal…

**Mal**: Mmm…

You mumble groggily as you hear her voice calling. A smile forms as it tingles your ears.

_This dream seems so real._

You grab your pillow and feel its warmth.

* * *

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You lie awake in Mal's bed as he grabs you down with him thinking that you're a pillow.

**Nat**: Uhh… Mal…

Mal: Hmmm…

He mumbles, eyes still closed. It looks like he's still dreaming. You decide to let it slide for a while and observe him. You let your head rest on his bare chest because he sleeps only in his boxers, and then You remember your times at the beach and miss when you'll wake up like this. The way he greets you with a kiss on the forehead. His smile when you made him breakfast. His scent right after taking a bath. His lips when he kisses you…

_He looks too cute._

You smile involuntarily as you stare at his eyes slowly stir awake. You touch his cheek and whisper.

**Nat**: Good morning…

He stares at you a while and closes his eyes again, he holds your hands and there's that electricity flowing from his very touch.

**Mal**: You feel real…

As he says this, his eyebrows spread up and realization hits him.

**Mal**: Ah!

As Mal shoots up, you're already on your feet opening the curtains while giggling.

**Mal**: What are you doing here?

You cross your arms and raise you brows

**Nat**: Reality check sleepyhead, as far as I can remember, we're supposed to be at the precinct. Doing our case.

Mal groans and rest his head on his palms. Taking his time to take the situation in.

**Mal**: What time is it?

**Nat**: Ten in the morning.

Mal's eyes gets wider as realization hits him.

**Mal**: Shoot!

He gets up in a flash and head for the bathroom. Minutes pass as you smell the fresh water. You turn just in time to see his perfectly ripped body because he's only on towel. He grins as he sees you staring at him.

**Mal**: Erm… Do you mind? Give me a minute or two.

Your consciousness kicks in as you feel your cheeks get warm.

**Nat**: Uhh… Sure, sorry.

You go out and wait at the couch as he puts on some clothes.

As you arrive at the precinct Mal settles down at his table while you go get a coffee. Then you feel your phone vibrate.

Get down to the lab, as soon as you arrive.

You stroll towards Mal and let him read the message.

**Mal**: Alright then, down it is.

You head for the crime lab.

_**You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen**_

You stare blankly at the screen while looking at some videos from The Pit and Jacob's resto bars camera.

**Amy**: Hey Kai. Do you recognize this guy? I think I saw him somewhere.

Kai stares blankly with you then you hear a screech.

**Kai**: We saw him alright. Isn't he the priest at Natara and Oscars wedding?

**Amy**: Now I remember.

You minimize the video feed and open the database where you stored all the names of people who are at Natara's wedding.

**Johansen James-presiding priest**

Out of your curiosity, you search more about him. You find his files in a second and get shocked as the minute passes by.

**Amy**: Oh. My. God.

Kai peeks at your screen and mimics your reaction. Just as Mal and Natara enters.

**Kai**: Oh. My. God.

You quickly close the window as Mal and Natara approaches.

**Mal**: Anything new?

You look at Kai and give him the "don't-say-anything" looks, and he nods.

**Amy**: Uhm. Yeah. I already figured out the names of the other two victims, and guess what?

Natara looks at you questionably.

**Amy**: They also work for a resto bar. Only different ones, but not out of San Francisco.

**Nat**: So you're saying that our killer hunts girls who specifically work for bars?

**Amy**: That and I also got some data on when he actually commit the crimes based on Kai's analysis of the bodies.

Kai clears his throat as he boots up the computer.

**Kai**: Based on my very careful examination. And I promise it really is careful.

Kai gets his files while waiting for the computer to be completely open.

**Kai**: The other two died at the same day from different weeks. The week before last week and the week before that week. I figured if I can't get any blood droplets then I'll study on about how frozen they are since it being underwater kind of preserved their temperatures longer than if they were left to rot somewhere else.

Kai hands Mal his findings as Mal scans through them.

**Mal**: Uh-huh. Never thought I'd say this, but great job.

**Nat**: Patterns. We're getting closer and closer to catching this killer.

Natara sinks in deep thought as Kai brags.

**Kai**: Of course! Like I said, who's your forensic tech? And don't forget about our awesome data analyst here.

He points at you and you give him a "thank you" smile. In turn, he gives you two thumbs up.

**Mal**: Great. Thanks Amy…

Mal trails not sure what to say next. Natara finishes his thought and you see a genuine smile forming on Kai's face.

**Nat**: And Kai. Keep on the good work. And don't let these get into your heads.

She shoots Kai a "behave" look.

**Amy**: Thank you Mal and Natara, we really hope you'll catch this killer sooner.

As Mal and Natara goes out. Kai sits beside you.

**Kai**: Aren't you going to tell them?

**Amy**: I need more solid evidence. This could make a big difference and change. So we should be dead on about this.

Kai nods and you turn on the window you were reading a while ago.

_Johansen James…_

* * *

__**Malia,**

Thank you very much for that review! :)) better late than never. Happy holidays!

**Molly,**

Thank you :) God bless you and your family!

**Jade,**

I'm getting hyped already for the next chapter of Mal Fallon PI! I love it already XD Oh and don't forget about the signature I was asking you! :P

**DizzyRedHead,****  
**

They will soon! :)) and finding him/her would also bring a revelation. stay tuned and thank you for reading and reviewing


	24. Chapter 24

**Molly,  
**you have two accounts?o.o

**MALTARA2010,**

happy holidays too! :)) I'm waiting for your fan fict to update!

**Jade,**

yes I am lol just write on something with you name and sign on it, then take a picture and send it to my mail :P I'll message you my eadd

**Here's 24! :)) enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You bite at your doughnut while checking the facts you've gathered so far.

**Nat**: Blonde girls. Painted finger nails. Weekly killings. There must be something that I'm missing.

You turn to Mal and see him in deep thought, then he stops the car in front of Jacob's resto bar.

**Mal**: So far he's been killing weekly. With the four killings, there's a week missing…

**Nat**: The week of my wedding?

**Mal**: Yeah.

He stops for a while and considers this before continuing.

**Mal**: Maybe just coincidence, but we should look at this fact sooner.

**Nat**: But first we need to ask more questions.

This time Mal asks the questions. His way. Like he's just having a normal conversation. They even laugh at some private joke you wouldn't dare to know. As Mal finishes, he bids the waiter good bye and goes to you.

**Mal**: This is a tiring day, so… whaddya say? Sean's? Or the usual Chinese?

He gives you a sweet smile.

**Nat**: Uhm… actually I need to skip. Oscar's gonna pick me up for lunch.

Although he turns for the door quickly for you not to see, you still notice the sides of his far drop. You hold on to his shoulders and stunned to see that unreadable mask he wore once or twice the moment he turns. You expected to see the warm calm ocean. But this time, it's like a cold ocean. Lifeless. Nore importantly… Empty.

**Nat**: Mal?

**Mal**: Hmm?

**Nat**: I'll cancel the lunch with Oscar.

He closes his eyes and tries to smile genuinely, and then when he opens it, those eyes are gone. But they are replaced by ones that are caring. Not as warm as those on the beach. But still a place close to his heart.

**Mal**: No Nat, go on. I'm sure your husband is missing you, and it's also been a while since I've hanged out with Blaise and Ken. I think it's time we have a little get-together

He gives you a smile for the last time and for the road to drive…

_Oh Mal… Why are you like this?_

_**You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen**_

You scan through the Johansen's files, studying every detail. After reading, you call Kai's attention.

**Amy**: Kai can I have your moment? Can you get Ken and Blaise down here?

**Kai**: In a while! I'm close to blowin up their base.

He furiously taps on the keyboard, as minutes pass.…

**Kai**: That's what you get for going against Kai the great! Yeah baby! Take that!

He jumps in joy as you playfully slap at him.

**Kai**: Ow! What was that for?

**Amy**: My favor?

**Kai**: Oops yeah, what do you want again?

You slap at him again, this time harder and he can't help but complain louder.

**Kai**: OW! Seriously Ames! Is that what typing gives you? A heavier hand?

He scratches the spot you slapped while you glare at him.

**Amy**: I told you to get Ken and Blaise down here; maybe you could include Jeremy too.

**Kai**: Yes ma'am, just please! Stop hitting me.

He hurries out the crime lab as you prepare the desktop for all the information you've gathered.

* * *

_**You are now Detective Ken Greene**_

You scratch our head as you look at the files, still waiting to be done. You snort as you see Kai emerge from the crime lab and is heading towards you.

**Ken**: What do you want?

You snap before he even gets close

**Kai**: Maybe the right question is what does Amy want?

You look at him as he gets closer

**Kai**: Hey, don't look at me like I'm some kind criminal. I'm just a messenger.

**Ken**: Okay then. How will I know that this is not one of your fan ficts or whatever?

**Kai**: Because as Amy said, and I quote… "These information can make a big difference and change".

**Ken**: What information?

**Kai**: How would I know?

You look at him icily as he holds up his hands

**Kai**: And could you call Blaisebird too?

**Ken**: Blaisebird?

**Kai**: You know, like if we have Maltara for Mal and Natara, then there's Blaisebird, for obviously… Blaise and Jeremy. I also have something for you and…

**Ken**: Don't you dare continue that thought.

You glare at him for the last time before arranging your files and get up.

**Ken**: Okay okay, I'll get them. Now, can you get out of my sight before I decide to get rid of you personally?

Kai hurries down back at crime lab as you proceed to Blaise's bullpen.

**Ken**: Blaise

**Blaise**: Ken, can I help you?

Just in time, Jeremy peeks

**Jeremy**: Aren't you guys' hungry?

**Ken**: Actually i am starving, but first thing's first, Amy wants to see us. Maybe we should take her to lunch?

**Blaise**: Amy? Why?

**Ken**: I still don't know.

**Jeremy**: Okay then. After you Ken.

You all head for the crime lab. You lead while Blaise and Jeremy trail behind you. When you reach the crime lab, you see Amy sorting, changing from tab to tab.

**Kai**: Here they are.

**Amy**: Ken, Blaise and Jeremy. There's something I need to show you.

She gestures for you to come closer and you comply. As soon as you see the screen, you feel the anger creeping to you.

**Ken**: That bastard.

Blaise cracks her hands while Jeremy continues on reading.

**Blaise**: It's been a while since I broke someone's nose.

**Jeremy**: And it'll stay like that, I won't let you do this your way, do you want internal affairs to come snoopin around here?

**Amy**: Should we show this to Mal?

**Ken**: Definitely, this is quite solid.

**Blaise**: Quite? Oh come on! Are you kidding me? This is dead on, right on the spot.

**Ken**: Alright alright, we'll settle this. But for now, can we get something to eat?

You tap your stomach and you feel it grumble.

**Ken**: My little buddy here is almost, or even already empty.

You offer your hands to Amy and she gladly takes it… As all of you are heading out. Blaise with Jeremy and you with Amy's hand. You see Mal go down from his car and you notice that Natara is not with him. The moment he sees you, he comes close and nudges you. Then he grins at you…

**Mal**: You and Amy eh? What's this? A double date?

_This is the perfect timing_

**Ken**: Hey Mal! We were actually waiting for you, want to grab some lunch with us?

**Mal**: Yeah, just what I'm thinking actually. Looks like Amy is already getting into you you're actually a smarter than smart Ken.

**Kai**: Boom! Mister sarcasm hits again!

Kai catches up to you

**Ken**: Funny Mal, and where do you think you're going Kalaba?

**Kai**: To lunch?

**Ken**: Who says you're going?

**Mal**: Let him be Ken, sides, we need someone to be the entertainer.

He turns to Kai for a warning

**Mal**: Just don't be an annoying Kai for this time will you? Or I'll drag you out the diner myself.

**Kai**: Yes sir!

You sigh deeply and let it go…

**Blaise**: So are we ready yet? I'm starving here…

As Mal joins, you all head for the nearest diner.


	25. Chapter 25

**First of all, my sincerest Thank you to these people:  
**

**Mozzi-girl  
**

**MALTARA2010  
**

**HoplessRomantic1994  
**

**For bearing with me ever since the very start of this story.  
**

**and of course for:  
**

**AKgal2001**

**DizzyRedhead**

**Juliette**

**and all other anonymous people for giving their reviews that keeps me motivated to write more chapters :)  
**

**and lastly, to the silent who are reading.****  
**

**again.. Thank you very much to all of you.**

* * *

**Here's 25, and I there's still 5 more chapters before I end this story :) let me know what you guys expect if ever I decide to make a sequel. Sorry for delaying and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

While eating your meal, you notice Amy whisper something to Ken and Blaise while Jeremy eyes at them and Kai is… being Kai… annoying you while he gobbles like there's no tomorrow.

**Mal**: Is there something you guys want to tell me?

Kai interjects…

**Kai**: You bet there is… Ammm…

Kai muffles as Ken stuffs his mouth with more food.

**Ken**: Kai eat this… Heard it's the houses' specialty.

You look at Ken in confusion as he sighs and settles down.

**Mal**: Well?

Ken turns to you and extends his hand to Amy.

**Ken**: Actually there is something we want to tell you, But Amy will do all the talking because she's the one who discovered it.

**Mal**: I'm all ears…

Ken nods at Amy and she starts to rummage her bag for some files. She retrieves three folders and double checks them before giving Ken and Blaise a folder each. They check the contents and turns to Amy, as if giving her the go sign. And then she gives you the last folder.

**Mal**: What's this?

**Ken**: Just look at it pal.

You eye Ken suspiciously but open the folder anyway. Inside you find a picture of a room filled with blood. Beside the bed is a little boy crying while holding a hand. You look at the lower right and find the date.

_November 6, 1996. Wednesday. 16:00._

**Amy**: There were wandering officers at around 3:30 in the afternoon and they heard cries. They searched the compound and that is what they found. The boys' name is Daniel Cruz, 9 years old.

**Mal**: San Francisco Bay? That's where the bodies were dumped…

Kai swallows what he's eating and comments.

**Kai**: Right on genius.

This time Blaise looks at him in disbelief before handing you another file. You open it and see pictures of severed body parts.

**Blaise**: These are the pictures taken from the crime scene. A woman named Jean Cruz was found dead in the room with Daniel. In this case, the leader of the gang told the police that the one who ordered for the kill of the woman happened to be Ramon Santos. His family is known for being lawyers and the biggest drug dealers back then. Jean worked for him as his secretary… give or take 10 years. That's why she knew all about their mischiefs.

You listen intently… taking in very detail as Blaise continues…

**Blaise**: One day she decided to come clean, said she just wants to live a good life with her son and doesn't want him to be involved with all her mess, so she sent the police everything she learned. All the dealings and even their supposed-to-be dealings. Of course Ramon didn't appreciate this and despite the efforts of the SFPD… A week before this picture was taken, she went missing. The next week, this scene shocked them.

**Mal**: Santos?

Ken answers you this time

**Ken**: Ring a bell? I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes.

Then Amy explains further

**Amy**: Daniel, Jean's son, was adopted by the Santos', since they are a family of lawyers; it's a piece of cake for them to change Daniels' whole personality, his birthday, birth parents and even his name. It was almost impossible to find anything about him, but what they weren't able to clean up are those that are hidden deep down SFPDs data bases.

Kai interrupts and starts talking while his mouth is still full.

**Kai**: You… know how… Amy is… with computers.…

He swallows and drinks

**Kai**: You've got a problem, then just dial her number and in a blink of the eye… Voila… problem solved.

Kai smiles proudly before continuing his meal.

You lift up the last folder.

Ken: That holds the last piece for this case.

You open the folder…

**November 7, 2012**

**Natara Mansign Williams and Oscar Santos wedding.**

**Johansen James – Presiding Priest**

Pieces of the puzzle are slowly starting come into place as you mumble...

**Mal**: Daniel changed his name to Johansen James, and Oscar used him to be his coy for the wedding to pursue, I was always wondering how he rescheduled on such short notice.

You stop for a while

**Mal**: But why would he do Oscar such huge favor? Santos' changed his identity to give him a fresh start and I don't think he'll throw it away just like this.

**Blaise**: God knows, they're probably best of friends, since they grew up together. They even went to the same high school. But the other decided to go to med school in a different state, while the other… You know the rest…

**Mal**: And with Oscar being a lawyer…

You trail as the pieces are patched up together…

**Mal**: Anything which involves papers is possible. So that's why he missed a kill… During the week of Natara and Oscars wedding.

**Ken**: Right on target!

You stare at the different files and pictures simultaneously. Trying to find the only piece missing. Then a picture captures your attention. The one where Daniel is holding a saw, he's about 19 years old. You look closer and see a tattoo on his shoulder. The bartenders' and waiters' words echo to you.

_But the one thing about him is he has this snake tattoo imprinted on his shoulders…_

Jeremy notices you and finally speaks.

**Jeremy**: He used to love carpentry. That's where he got the tattoo, there's this group whom the Santos' specifically hired to do all their carpentries, from the detailed carvings of their house to their vast collection furniture. Ramon has good eyes and saw the boys' potential. So… he let the boy join them.

Jeremy pauses and turns to pat Amy.

**Jeremy**: You should give all the credits to this computer geek, gotta admit it. She's one hell of an analyst.

He smiles at Amy and Amy returns it while Ken slightly scowls. You sink deep in thought for a while and start with sorting the files.

**Mal**: Natara have to see these. But first, dig in guys, this one's on me. Nice appetizers to start your meals by the way.

You smirk as Ken, Blaise and the others groan as they realize what you mean while Kai gets a toothpick and satisfyingly sits back to rub his stomach which already looks bloated with all the food.

**Kai**: Perks of being a forensic tech… Is not having to worry about a spoiled appetite. That _me amigos _is what you call the Kai-petite.

He grins widely as you see the others have a hard time eating. After finishing your meals, you all grab your things and head out. You sign Blaise and the others to go back without you.… She nods and as they turn their backs, you get your phone and dial a number…


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm trying to make at least 1 chapter a day lol because classes are about to resume and right now the quizzes are already piling :| as much as possible, I want to end this before new year. I'm still thinking about for a sequel XD let's not keep you guys waiting :) review replies after the chapter. Enjoy~~**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

While you are eating lunch with Oscar at a fancy French restaurant, he keeps on blabbering complaints about his work. About how the judge favored the other party even though they lacked evidence. The way the other lawyer harassed his client. You listen half-heartedly then you feel your pocket vibrate.

**Incoming call:**

**Mal Fallon**

Oscar notices you and he gives you an irritated look.

**Oscar**: Mal?

**Nat**ara: Yeah, it's probably because of something about the case we've been working on.

**Oscar**: Can't I have a nice, quiet lunch with my wife. Every time we have a moment for ourselves, he makes it a point to interfere.

**Natara**: But Oscar, it's work; we've talked about this right?

He looks at you for a while and you feel the tension becomes lower as he sits back. His face starting to relax.

**Oscar**: Okay Nat. Sorry for being an _arse_, it's just that we are often busy with our works and I seldom have the time to spend with you. I miss you every minute. You understand that right?

He takes your hand and kisses it softly. You shake your head.

**Natara**: It's nothing. And uhm…. I'm really sorry for this. But I really have to take it.

He smiles at you and resumes eating while you excuse yourself and head outside.

**Natara**: Hello?

**Mal**: Nat, when are you going back at the precinct?

You look at Oscar who is still eating

**Natara**: In a while…

There's a brief silence and you feel that Mal is being hesitant in something

**Natara**: Why? What is it Mal?

**Mal**: Uhm… Nothing that can't wait. sorry for disturbing your lunch. You go ahead and eat, i'll be at the precinct. Waiting.

Mal hangs up before you could even say another word. As you head back at your table, Oscar stands up and leaves a bill.

**Oscar**: We ready to go?

**Natara**: Yeah.

He gives you a peck before entering the car.

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You wait patiently at your bullpen as you scan through the facts. Again. You hear a knock as Blaise enters.

**Blaise**: Hey cowboy, how are you?

You sigh deeply

**Mal**: Anxious.

**Blaise**: She'll be fine. Oscar loves her too; he won't do anything that could possibly hurt her.

**Mal**: Even if he lied to her?

**Blaise**: Except that one. But you know what i'm talking about.

You sit back and let your head rest on the chair.

**Mal**: Guess there's nothing I can do but wait, anyway. So you and Jeremy huh? Not bad Blaise not bad. He's a pretty decent one… Since when?

**Blaise**: We are not really "that", it's quite complicated.

**Mal**: Come on, don't be a bummer. Just spill it.

You grin at her and she smiles back. Blaise talks about their trip to Jeremy's. The horse ride where he captured the villain whose name you didn't catch. She also talks about how fast Jeremy's hand when he had the old fashioned Wild West duel with the guy.

**Mal**: I'm happy for you Blaise, you know that right?

**Blaise**: Sure you are. And you know that i'm always here for you. Don't you dare keep me off.

She punches you playfully and hugs you…

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

As you walk in the precinct, you see an unusual scene. Ken talking to both Kai and Jeremy, what's even unusual in this is that Kai listens to Ken and Jeremy without even interfering.

_Now that's a first…_

As they see you, they wave. Ken points at Mals' bullpen and you nod at him. You are about to enter, when you see Blaise hugging Mal and he hugs her back. You quickly hide.

_What am I doing? Why am I even hiding? Friends hugging each other that should be normal… Right?_

As you gain your composure and knock. Upon seeing you, Blaise lets Mal go.

**Natara**: You wanted to talk to me?

**Mal**: Yes, Blaise can you give us a sec.

**Blaise**: Sure.

Mal smile at her as she goes out and you can't help that jealousy wash over you.

**Natara**: What is it about?

Mal places three folders on his table and starts to bring out pictures.

**Mal**: Amy did some further research and found this case file which is dated way back in 1996. This boy here saw his mother killed by some mafias' goons. To cut the story short, a well-known family adopted him and changed his identity, made him into a decent man, even a doctor.

**Natara**: What's this got to do with our case?

Mal shows you pictures of disconnected body parts.

**Mal**: That's how they killed his mother.

It all comes into place. Why he colored the nails shades of red, the way he kills and why he does it.

**Natara**: This poor boy suffered from a psychological trauma. Look here.

You point at the picture where the boy holds his mother's hand.

**Natara**: This trauma caused him to recreate his mother's death, and when someone recreates something, he gives it a touch which makes it "his" kill… and in his case the most remarkable to him is the hand, because that's what he's left with. And the color… Look at the room… That explains the shades of red.

Mal considers this for a while and starts talking about what he, Ken and Blaise discussed. What caught you attention is the carpentry and how he got the tattoo.

**Natara**: What about your theory?

**Mal**: What?

**Natara**: Why he didn't kill at my wedding.

Mal hesitates before he hands you the last folder.

**Mal**: The well-known family I was talking about is Oscars. Amy found out that besides than being known for being lawyers… His family were once upon a time drug dealers. Or you could say Mafia in their case.

**Natara**: Oscar? It can't be…

**Mal**: Amy did a background on Daniel, or should I say Johansen. He came here two weeks before your wedding.

**Natara**: And seeing San Francisco after a long while triggered the part of his brain that holds his trauma.

Mal nods and goes on…

**Mal**: I still haven't figured out why he'd agree to Oscars plan. He knew very well that everything he worked for. His career, his new life would disappear. But he did it anyway. Oscar took care of his license to wed and he did his side of the bargain.

You stand there, speechless. As you take in this news, you feel tears involuntary roll down your face. And then, Mal stands up and hugs you. You bury your face on his chest and take in the scent which makes you relax.

**Mal**: Sshh, don't cry…

**Natara**: He lied to me… Why didn't I see that…

He puts his hand on your chin forcing you to look at him.

**Mal**: As much as I want to punch him and give him a broken nose. I can't. Odd, but I kind of understand him. He loves you so much that he did everything to make you his. And I respect him for that, he may have used the method I would never think of, but still, he had the courage I don't.

He smiles warmly and wipes you tears with his handkerchief

**Mal**: Now don't cry. The Natara I know is strong enough and will go talk to him, to listen for his reason.

You look at him intently and you feel your heart warming up. The tears suddenly stops.

**Natara**: Thank you Mal.

He grins at you widely…

**Mal**: I'm that awesome. You know you can always count on me. Now how about you fix yourself, even though you still look beautiful for me, and we'll proceed to this Johansen's house?

You smile and give him a soft slap.

**Natara**: Are we going to catch a killer or are you going to hit on me all this time?

Mal laughs

**Mal**: Technically you're not married, so I'm not breaking any moral law by hitting on such stunning beauty, right?

You slap him harder this time as he laughs. As you turn to fix yourself, you feel strong hands on your shoulders and see Mals' smile as he offers you his handkerchief.

**Mal**: Just so you have an extra. If ever you decide to continue.

He gives you your favorite grin. You stun him by giving him a peck on the cheek.

**Natara**: Thank you.

He wipes at your face and you close your eyes.

**Mal**: Go, we have a killer to catch.

* * *

**Pinay,**

Oh wow, thank you very much :)) what soap opera are you referring to? Nice guess, it is close enough for what I have in store XD

**MALTARA2010,**

lol thank you very much! your reviews are very sweet, they keep me motivated and inspired every chapter :)

**Jade!****  
**

yes, it's with exclamation because i'm actually screaming your name as I'm writing this reply.. thank you very much for the autograph :P so long i've waitied... lol just joking, anyway thank you!

**Molly,**

thank you! :) i'm dying to read Trip to Egypt, but I just can't fine the time to do so...


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh wow... thank you very much for the review replies :) I can't put into words how grateful I am for having such reviews considering that this is my first fan fict. you guys have been amazing since the first chapter.. review replies after the chapter! enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

Preparing your stuff, you glance as Captain Maria Yeongs' door opens. Everyone turns their heads, acknowledging her presence.

**Captain Maria Yeong:** Attention everybody, I have an announcement to make.

All the officers gather around

**Captain Maria Yeong**: I am assigning Ken, Blaise, Jeremy, Amy and Kai to help with Agent Natara and Mals' case. So everyone here will look after San Francisco as they focus on this particular case.

As you hear mumbles, you look at Maria and give her a thankful look. She nods.

**Captain Maria Yeong**: That is all and I hope to have your full cooperation on this one.

Everyone answers in unison as Maria goes back to her office. Ken, Blaise, Jeremy, Amy, Kai and Natara gathers to your bullpen.

**Blaise**: So how are we going to roll this champ?

**Mal**: Here's how we going to do this.

You spread the blueprint of Johansens' house that Amy managed to get by hacking his files.

**Mal**: As we can see, he installed CCTVs all over his house. All of his windows also involve wires so no one can easily come in… or out… But what he doesn't know is we have the perfect guy for this. Amy?

Amy nods as you continue

**Mal**: Make every camera on still except the ones that are located in his front steps.

**Blaise**: How about shutting them entirely.

**Natara**: That would make him suspect and blow your cover.

**Mal**: Jeremy will be the one backing you up. Here we see the back door of his house. Me and Natara will try to talk to him calmly, if he resists then you two will make sure he doesn't make it out here. Amy again will shut everything off when she hears a gun shot, so no one can go out. With four of us in there, he can't get away that easily.

**Ken**: What about me?

**Kai**: And me?

**Mal**: Ken, you'll stay with Amy in the car.

**Ken**: In the car? What fun is that?

**Amy**: I need to be close for the signals. You know that they get weak the father they are.

**Mal**: That and we need you as backup plan, if ever he manages to slip out or if he's with someone you can warn us. And you Kai….

You pull Kai in the corner and give him instructions only you and he could hear.

**Kai**: Hell yeah I could do that alright.

**Mal**: We ready to roll?

They gather everything they need as you go to the van and start it. Natara follows you.

**Mal**: We're going to do this and you'll talk to Oscar.

Without saying a word, Natara grabs your collar and pulls you in for a kiss. It startles you for a while then you relax and embrace her. Matching her intensity. Your longing burning up as your lips touch. After a while, she breaks it and her eyes lock into yours.

**Natara**: I missed that.

She smiles

**Mal**: Yeah, me too.

You give her the good old fashioned Fallon smile. She pulls you again but this time she gives you a softer peck.

* * *

You arrive at your destination and Amy starts get task, when she gives the signal, Jeremy and Blaise position themselves. Then Jeremy talks to the receiver.

**Jeremy**: All clear.

Natara and you step out of the van and walk at the front steps. Then you knock at the door.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

**You are now Johansen James**

You walk around the living room as a Man sits on your couch, drinking some champagne. Then you see yourself standing at the picture you tried very hard to bury and lock deep down your heart.

_November 6, 1996. Wednesday. 16:00._

**Johansen**: You sure? You're ready to do this?

**Man**: There's no way out. I'm in this with you. Just like the old times.

You smile at him

**Johansen**: Just like the old times.

And as if on cue you hear a knock then you hear an unfamiliar voice call out.

**Mal**: Mister Johansen James? May we request your cooperation for questioning?

The man nods at you and you go for the door. You look at the man who is now on his way to hide before opening the door.

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You attempt to knock again but the door opens just in time.

**Johansen**: Yes? What do you need me for?

He looks at Natara with recognition and smile.

**Johansen**: Ah Miss Williams, or should I say Mrs. Santos, how have you been?

**Mal**: Cut the crap Johansen. We know what you did?

Johansen: What I did with what?

**Natara**: we're here to ask if you recognize these girls.

Natara hands him pictures of Jaimie and Tina and his eyes go wide the moment he sees them.

**Mal**: Oh I'm sure you do…

Johansen stares at it for a while.

**Johansen**: Uhm… No, I haven't seen them.

**Natara**: Then could you explain the footages from The Pit and Jacobs where you are caught leaving with them?

You eye Johansen, placing your hands at your holster, preparing for what might happen. What he will do. What he _might _do. You don't let your eyes leave him as he starts to sweat. He closes his eyes, and smirks. When he opens them, you see a different person. He opens the door and walks in beside the picture you saw a couple of times.

**Johansen**: Very well Detective, looks like you've prepared very well for this. And I underestimated you. But are you prepared to lose anyone here?

He looks at Natara and you glare at him.

**Mal**: No!

You hurl yourself at Natara, making sure that you are under her to be the cushion for the fall as it all happens too fast.

_**Bang...**_

**Mal**: Ooff…

The very first you do is check at Natara, as she sees you, her eyes go wide...

**Natara**: Mal? Are you okay?

As soon as she asks this, you feel the pain on your arm.

**Mal**: Yeah it's… Nnnhh

You put your hand and see blood.

**Natara**: He was able to land a hit.

Natara rips a part of her suit and ties it on your wound to stop the bleeding.

**Natara**: You stay here.

As she is about to get up, you pull her down again.

**Mal**: No Nat, I'm ok, this wound is nothing compared to the anxiousness your absence will cause me. I can't bear that feeling of losing you again just because I didn't have the courage.

You see the worry in Nataras' eyes. She hesitates but nods.

**Mal**: Thank you.

You fix yourself and to your surprise, you feel nothing on your arm.

**Mal**: Let's do this…

She puts her hand on your shoulders and as you turn, you feel her soft lips on yours. It's brief but the moment you see her eyes. Their worries are gone.

**Natara**: Mal, You won't lose me. Not this time.

* * *

**Jade,**

Everybody loves a Maltara fluff! XD lol I can't wait to get back to writing that too!

**Molly,**

I've read it already! yay at last XD waiting for more! I did all the reading last night including Fortune and as I said your trio (you,Breezyfan and Jade) gets me crazy in every chapter XD

**Hazel,**

no problem! :)) tha fact that you're reading is enough for me, thank you very much and enjoy this and the coming chapters


	28. Chapter 28

**Just got home from my grandma's house :)) I had nothing to do during the long drive so I managed to write this. I am not confident with this chapter because my head kind of aches whenever I ride cars. Sorry if it will not meet your expectations, but nevertheless, here it is.. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You walk cautiously… taking each step slowly as you watch Mals' back. You check every room in the house… The bathroom, the kitchen… But he is nowhere to be found. You proceed for the second floor; Mal kicks open the first three rooms… Still no sign of him. And then you head for the last room, Mal hesitates for a while as he gestures for you to stand the other side of the door as he yells.

**Mal**: Nowhere to hide now Johansen . Better give it up.

All you hear is silence… You wait patiently…

_**1… 2… 3…**_

Then at last, you hear a booming voice.

**Johansen**: Give up? Ha! Who are you for me to give up everything I've worked for?

Mal, while maintaining his cover, carefully turns the knob. The door creaks open and you try to peek at the room but Johansen makes sure you can't get even a glimpse by open-firing, but your eyes are faster and you got a look at his hand-gun.

_**Bang…**_

You return to your spot as the bullet swooshes pass you.

_He's using a Smith & Wesson 5906 - 9x19mm, 12 rounds at most._

**Natara**: How long are you going to resist? And why are you doing this? Ramon gave you a new life and you're ready to throw it all away for Oscar's sake?

_**Bang…**_

He fires another round, piercing holes through the door before yelling back.

**Johansen**: Shut up! You don't know what I've been through! What _we've_ been through!

Mal tries to peek this time, but also fails as he continues to open-fire.

_**Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang…**_

Four shots this time.

You do the mental math, making sure that you won't forget.

_6…_

**Natara**: Then make us understand, we're here to help you, not kill you.

He laughs hard…

**Johansen**: Hahaha! Help? How would you understand?

There's a brief silence, then you hear a sob coming from the room.

**Johansen**: You… you don't know how to live your life in fear. To have it held by a man. To be locked in that compound every day, asking whether you'll live or not.

He sobs stop and you hear his voice crack

**Johansen**: To see your mum go home every day with bruises that looks like it won't heal because some goons are not in the mood. To see her be ruthlessly killed in that little compound you call home… All these years I blamed myself for it. All she wanted was to give me was a normal life, a life far from those bastards.

You grab the chance to convince him as he stops talking.

**Natara**: No… Don't blame yourself for what had happened. I bet she's a great mom, all mothers love their children, and they are willing to risk everything, even their lives for their children. Even though she's not here, I'll give 10 to 10 that she's happy because you tried to make your life good. To live on even without her. She's out there somewhere, still guiding and watching over you.

Silence looms again as you feel him consider what you're saying. Then you hear more sobbing.

**Johansen**: My mom… She… She was all that's left to me; she's my life and my savior. I loved her so much that I was happy even if we're only living in that compound…

You give Mal a "wait" look, feeling that there's a chance for this to end well… You wait… Again… Until you hear his voice becomes harsh.

**Johansen**: Then just because of some mans' greediness, her life was taken. Merciless.

The sobs stop as he fires another five rounds.

_11…_

**Johansen**: Ramon, I hated him, loathed him even… But he gave me a new life, as much as I want him dead for what he had done, I had no choice but to accept it. He gave me education and I made sure that I'll do well… Then it happened…

He trails…

**Johansen**: When I was 10, an event happened even I couldn't tell. How would I know? I'm just a child. It started with animals, small ones at first then getting bigger as time goes. That dark soul demanding for more. Hungry for more… A caretaker discovered it and it alarmed them… So they took me to a psychologist. The shrink told them that as long as I'm here, the place where my life became chaos, my urge to kill won't stop. So they sent me to another state for me to continue living. When I arrived at my new home, I felt warm, not warm enough to remove all the pain, all the memory, but warm enough to lock everything deep down, where no one can reach it. Sure enough, it put my dark soul into a deep sleep, to stop killing. And I was finally able to live a normal life. To study and do whatever I pleased. Far from San Francisco.

He stops to catch his breath

**Johansen**: Then Oscar called…

**Mal**: And that's about the wedding right? I thought you hated Ramon, but why did you agree to Oscar, you knew very well what its consequence. All you're hard work will be of no use.

Johansen laughs.

**Johansen**: So you think Oscar's the bad guy here? How pathetic… Just because he got into Natara first, you blame him…

He scoffs before continuing.

**Johansen**: I agreed to his favor because I owed him my sanity, the "me" that I have lost when my mother died… When Ramon brought me to his home, Oscar gave me one thing I'd never forget, his hand and smile. He became my brother and friend. He's the only one who cared for me truly; he protected me when someone tries to pick on me at school, he taught me things that I didn't know I could do. He lent me his ears when all everybody tried to do is shut me off.

You peek and see a smile slightly forming as he tells these things about Oscar… Then it fades.

**Johansen**: He got nothing to do with the girls I killed, that's all me, when I decided about coming back, I thought I was healed. No… I was confident… I didn't realize it until I saw that same compound, then it hit me, everything I've been shutting for too long came back, my dark soul reawakened with much stronger need that I can't control it anymore. The entire barrier I worked hard to build, shattered into pieces in that instant. Oscar had nothing to do with everything I did. His only mistake is he loved Natara so much.

He starts to cry again

**Johansen**: So much that he was willing to give up everything he had for her.

You take another glimpse and see him kneeling down the floor. His face buried in his hands. Mal gestures for you to stay where you are as he approaches him.

**Mal**: Listen pal, we may not understand you now, but we will try, we'll get you the help you need. We won't be able to give you your life back, but we'll help you to be back to your normal self, the sane one. Not the killer you have been.

Johansen keeps still for a while as if considering Mal's words… But he starts laughing hard.

**Johansen**: You think I need your help? You ruined Oscars life. It's because of you that he can't get the only woman he ever loved deeply.

He scoffs and gets his gun.

**Johansen**: You should both die!

Before he pulls the trigger, you hear a familiar voice.

**Man**: Johansen! No!

**Bang… Bang…**

* * *

**Who's the mysterious man? Any guesses? :))**

**MALTARA2010 (April),**

Aw, simple yet heart-warming review :) thank you very much! by the way.. I saw a MALTARA2012 somewhere, is that also you?

**mozzi-girl (Molly),**

Pardon me if I use your expression, but your fan ficts (i'm talking about your trio), kills me XD it's like every scene it slowly stabs me to death, the tension, the suspense and the fluff OMG how would I miss that :)) anyway thank you very much also for patiently reviewing everytime I upload, it means everything!

**Jade!**

Yes with exclamation again :)) because you're too awesome for words, I read Trying but Failing again! for the nth time and I still can't get enough of it XD Erin and Daniel are so... adorable! Almost like Maltara but hell... just hell XD


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy New Year everyone!****  
**

**here's my New Year update :P review replies after the chapter, have fun~**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You lie on the floor. Shocked by the happenings, it takes couple of seconds before everything sorts in your head. Jeremy and Blaise tackled you and Natara just in time as Johansen fires his gun. You anxiously search the room for those pair of eyes you'd trade everything to see. That's when you notice Blaise hovering someone.

**Blaise**: Are you okay?

She asks the guy who screamed as she steps aside to find some kind of cloth; you feel your eyes go wide because a figure of Oscar, bleeding from the bullet that hit his left chest, is kneeling. Eyes with tears, empty,as he looks at Johansens dead body.

**Mal**: Blaise…

Blaise turns to you as he gives Jeremy the cloth.

**Blaise**: Oh my God Mal, what happened to you?

**Mal**: This is nothing.

She scoffs in disbelief.

**Blaise**: You tell me it's nothing even though all I see is your God damn suit covered with blood.

**Mal**: It's really nothing, where's…

You trail and search the room as your heart feels like it wants to jump out of your chest as panic gets the best out of you.

**Natara**: I'm okay Mal.

Hearing her voice, you rush towards her and engulf her in a tight embrace.

**Mal**: Thank God, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you.

As you tighten your hug Jeremy calls your attention.

**Jeremy**: Mal, Natara we need to get out of here, as soon a possible and bring both of you to the hospital.

**Natara**: I already called, back up are coming as well as ambulances with paramedics. Our only problem is… We're locked in here. Amy made it a point that no one will be able to go in and out.

**Mal**: No we're not.

You give them a grin and scream at the microphone.

**Mal**: Kai! Now!

Theres an explosion downstairs. Then you hear Kai scream.

**Kai**: Booyah! No high-tech door, whatever you call it stands Kalaba grenade, I sacrificed my sandwich for that!

While Kai rejoices, Jeremy screams at you while pressing the cloth on Oscars wound.

**Jeremy**: Mal! He's not gonna make it if we wait for the ambulance!

**Mal**: Take him! Use our van. Nnhh

You grit your teeth as you feel your own wound sting.

**Blaise**: Mal you should go with them.

You raise your hand, gesturing for her to give you a minute.

**Mal**: I'm okay, I can still hold on till the paramedics arrive. The van is packed already with all of Amys' stuff plus Ken is also there. They can't leave the things in there because only Amy knows them, and I'm sure Ken won't agree to leave her with Oscar.

You stare at Natara as she slightly walks and stare at the direction towards where Oscar and Jeremy disappeared. You approach her, your free hand keeping the piece of her suit pressed on your arms, and whisper.

**Mal**: Go…

She turns to you, confusion written all over her face.

**Mal**: I know how much you care for him.

You flash him your grin and she hugs you.

**Mal**: And sides, he's only dashing, not awesome like me. Not even close.

Natara softly punches your injured arm. You scream as she realizes what he did.

**Mal**: Ow! That smarts.

**Natara**: Oops sorry…

It's as if you are taken to another world as you hear her laugh. You stare at her perfect features.

**Natara**: Thank you Mal… Again.

She gives you a peck before going to the van. Blaise approaches you, as the backup arrive.

**Blaise**: She really is something huh.

**Mal**: She's everything.

Blaise drapes her arms around your neck and you both laugh. Captain Maria Yeong emerges from the cruiser and heads to where you are.

**Captain Maria Yeong**: The ambulance is about to arrive. Give me your report as soon as you're better. As for now, you should take a rest.

Sirens wail as the ambulance with paramedics finally arrive. Two tall white guys approach you.

**Christian**: Good afternoon sir, I'm Christian and this is Tom, I'll be cleansing your wound and he'll be the one who'll stitch it.

You nod at them and Christian starts to unbind the piece of Nataras' cloth. He hands it to you as he starts to tend the wound.

**Christian**: I believe this valuable thing belongs to you.

He gives you a smile and you return it with your own.

**Christian**: Good thinking to tie the cloth tightly.

As Christian finishes cleaning it, Tom, the other one injects the anestesia and starts stitching. Although you don't feel anything, the sense of your skin moving together still creeps you out. Blaise laughs as she sees your reaction.

**Blaise**: Seeing you like this makes all this mess worth crashing.

You glare at her.

**Blaise**: "Like this" means your face, if you could see yourself in a mirror, you'll get what i'm saying.

She continues laughing as you groan. You divert your attention to something and your eye catches the paramedics, stretcher in their hands, going out of the house.

**Tom**: All done sir.

**Mal**: Thank you Christian and Tom.

They nod at you and approach the stretcher where Johansens' body lies. You go with them, Blaise trailing behind you, and as soon as you get near enough Johansen, you can't help but notice his face. It's serene, if things aren't this crazy, you swear you can see a smile, then his words rings back to you.

_My mom, she… she was all that's left to me, she's my life, I loved her. I was happy even if we're only living in that compound…_

You sigh deeply and watch the clouds.

**Mal**: I adore him, somewhat.

**Blaise** looks at you, surprised.

**Mal**: I can tell how much he loved his mom. He tried his best living on with a new life because he knows that that's what his mom wants.

You sigh and let the silence consume all the chaos the confrontation left.

**Mal**: By the way Blaise, what happened back there? Why would Oscar be here?

Blaise fixes her ponytail before explaining.

**Blaise**: He was backing up Johansen, he confronted us. No sign of fear, like he was ready to die. Anything we said, it won't bulge him…

She trails…

**Blaise**: But as soon as he heard Johansen scream that he'll kill Natara too, he ran as fast as he could. And you know the rest.

You smile

**Mal**: He really loves her that much huh. He makes it hard for me to hate him even with all the things he did with Natara. I would've really appreciated breaking his nose.

**Blaise**: Sure he does… But it's still not an excuse for him to do what he did.

You both look at the skies and share a laugh.

**Mal**: Well, at least everything's alright. For now…

**Blaise**: There's always another day.

Blaise gives you what you want most in this moment. Silence. You close your eyes and cherish the moment. Then you hear someone's voice.

**Kai**: How about that? I'm pretty awesome huh.

You groan as he destroys your peace. As much as you don't want to admit it, he partly saved the day. You sigh.

**Mal**: Yeah yeah, don't let it get into your head.

**Kai**: Yes sir!

He salutes you and hops happily off going the cruisers direction.

**Mal**: What a day…

Murmuring while holding the rings on your neck… You close your eyes again and smile to yourself.

_Finally..._

* * *

_**LOL nice guesses :)) too predictable?**_

**Jade,**

Very awesome chapter updates :)) you're the woman! lol

**MALTARA2010,**

oh lol i though it was you :P thank you very much for the review!

**Hazel,**

I was thinking of making them brothers, but I can't think of additional information XD so i made them good friends instead.

**Molly,**

Bullseye! :)) is it really that obvious? lol


	30. Chapter 30

**JADE,,MOLLY,MALTARA2010,HAZEL,APRIL and the other reviewers and readers, thank you very much for your continued support for this fan fict :P  
**

**2nd day of classes... gah :( my mind and body is still on vacation mode so nothing really gets in my head no matter how well the professors discuss. So I just wrote this chapter instead and this is basically an Oscar chapter (hides somewhere) :P I know you guys want or see him to be the bad guy, I just I kind of pity him, and sides he was the one who let Natara go in the game :) I also have someone in store for him, any suggestion? or guesses? Anyway.. here's 30.. enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You walk to Oscars' front steps because Natara keeps pushing you to talk to him. After his release from the hospital, 2 weeks after the incident, he was questioned as to how he got to Johansens' house and why he is there. Natara testified in his favor telling them that Oscar, as her husband, was only concerned for her that he secretly followed us. He wasn't arrested for shooting Johansen because of the excuse self-defense. After the courts accepted this alibi, Natara and he talked about their false marriage, they decided to tell the public that Johansen faked his papers without Oscars' knowledge. You're not happy with this but you also don't care since he kind of saved your asses.

_It's been a month…_

You take a deep breath before rubbing your fists on the door.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

**Oscar**: Mal?

**Mal**: Uhh… yeah.

The door creaks open as Oscar, bandaged from the chest around his left shoulder, extends his hand as he greets you.

**Oscar**: Very nice to see you today, I was expecting you, come on in.

**Mal**: Sure, how's your shoulder?

He twists his shoulder in a circular motion. Checking on it.

**Oscar**: Itchy? But getting better.

He gestures for his couch as the door opens wider. You settle down as he gets a bucket of scotch submerged in ice and offers you a glass, you take it without hesitation.

**Mal**: Thanks.

You sip at the goblet as its flavors rushed into your mouth. Blasting every inch of your tongue, playing with your sense of taste.

**Mal**: Mmmhmm…. quite a piece there.

**Oscar**: That's a Johny Walker Black Label.

He lifts his glass towards you, proposing a toast.

**Oscar**: For a new start?

You bring your glass to his and cling them as you sit back and finish your drinks. Oscar sets his goblet at the table and crosses his leg. There's a brief silence and as he sorts his thoughts.

**Oscar**: You know… When I first saw Natara, my world stopped. I am not aware of the reason back then so I ignored it. Maybe just an infatuation or something, you know how we guys are, there's a pretty lady and we're lost…

You share a laugh with him and raise both of your hands.

**Mal**: Hey speak for yourself.

He grins at you in disbelief as he continues

**Oscar**: Who are you kidding? Anyway, going back… I got assigned to work with her. And as I got to know her, I was trying so hard not to fall, but she's just so…

He trails as he tries to search for words, you answer him instead.

**Mal**: You too huh, I know what you feel. Happens all the time.

You grin at him and he grins back.

**Oscar**: So I decided to just go with the flow, the day she testified and I saw her in that court room, I knew… that I was _killed. _Totally owned. And I said to myself… "She's _my _perfect girl". You don't know how glad I was after the Grand Master case.

**Mal**: And you don't know how depressed I was.

You sat interrupting him, then the both you laugh as he offers another glass. You nod at him and extend your glass.

**Oscar**: I honestly didn't expect she would do that…

He trails as he also pours some into his glass.

**Oscar**: I wanted to talk to you about her, I love her so much, and I'd be willing to sacrifice anything for her…

His brows furrow a little as he composes himself.

**Oscar**: I made a crazy mistake, crossing the boundaries of the oath I swore to. But you can understand right? I didn't realize what I've done until our honeymoon. Yes, she was with me, but I can't help but to worry about what she's thinking every time she looks at an empty space. It felt like she was there, physically, but mentally. I gave it a few more days… Then it hit me, I knew then who she really loves. I tried ignoring this fact and said to myself that it doesn't matter… Because technically, she's mine.

He pauses to take a sip

**Oscar**: Then we got back here and again I was reminded how much she cares for you when she hopped in that guys motorcycle. At first, I wasn't sure what they talked about since I only saw them through the window of my car, then I kind of did my investigation. And I found out about Colt Warren, I dug deeper and stumbled upon a profile owned by Denni, your niece. That's when all comes into place, and I knew that you were there at Centerscore. I asked my secretary to call SFPD and they confirmed my theory when they said that you were on vacation. Right then I realized that she married me, but I never had her heart. It hurts as hell, but I can't blame anyone but myself, because at that time, the Grand Master case, I already saw how she felt but I was too stubborn and decided to take the risk anyway. She was always worth it, I constantly tell myself.

He looks at you and smiles.

**Oscar**: Yeah, it hurts as hell, but best man wins right? And in this fight, you ended up to be _her _best man.

You gather your thoughts stunned by his words.

**Oscar**: But remember this, I never want to see her cry, if even a hint of tear threatens to roll on her cheek. I will not hesitate to take her back.

You smirk at his threat.

**Mal**: I know that even if you don't tell me. You just try if you can, not that I'll make her cry, but I'm not letting her go. Not again.

He smirks back at you… As you both drink the remaining scotch on your glasses, you check at the time and stand up.

**Mal**: I gotta go, I have some errands to run.

This time you offer him your hand and he takes and shakes it without hesitation.

**Mal**: Thank you.

He shakes his head

**Oscar**: No… Thank you… for making her happy.

You nod at him as he escorts you to the door. You turn at him for the last time.

**Mal**: I know that the right girl for you will come. I just know.

You give him a genuine smile and wave while your back is turned for your car.


	31. Chapter 31

**Just finished two hell quizzes :| They're already killing me OMG, good thing we finished defending our thesis before 2012 ended, at least a less weight to carry now. anyway.. To make up for the Oscar chapter, here's a Maltara :)) longer than usual and I think next chapters are also gonna be longer than usual :) review replies after the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You glance at your phone warily while sitting at your couch.

_What happened to them._

As if on you cue, you receive a message

_**From: Mal Fallon,**_

_Hey there beautiful 3 we're done, are you busy? Where are you? May I ask a little of your time?_

You smile just by seeing his name and it gets wider as you read his message. Then you start typing your reply.

_Hey there handsome. No, and I'll never be busy when it comes to you. I'm at my apartment, and craving for some strawberries. See you at 12._

You hit send and check at the time as you lie back at your couch.

_11:30am_

You sigh and open the TV, 30 minutes seems too long as you constantly check the watch. Finally, your doorbell rings and you jerk up instantly. Rushing to open the door and smile widely as that pair of ocean blue eyes that you love greets you. He grins.

**Mal**: Looks like someone's happy to see me. Penny for your thoughts?

Then he offers you the bag he's holding.

**Natara**: Of course, how often is it that I can have the best food and the best man all at the same place.

You grin back at him and take in the scent of Mongolian Beef.

**Natara**: Hmmm. You really know how to make me smile.

**Mal**: Of course, how would I forget that time where I ended up eating your food?

His grin gets wider as you playfully slap at him.

**Natara**: In my defense, I was new in this town, let alone Chinese food.

He sets the foods at the table as you go to the kitchen to open a champagne. When you get back to the living room, you feel your stomach protest as you smell the foods ready to be eaten. Mal hands you your chopsticks.

**Natara**: Thank you.

**Mal**: Always a pleasure.

He starts to dig in…

**Natara**: By the way, what happened with you and Oscar?

**Mal**: Hmmm.. Nothing really, we pretty much sorted our differences then drank. Just the typical guy hang out.

You chew while he answers…

**Natara**: And what did you guys talk about?

**Mal**: Lemme see, it's about this girl, who made us both crazy. Damn. We were both speechless, and he admitted that I'm the awesome guy for her.

He grins at you as you feel blood rush to your cheek.

**Natara**: Getting cocky aren't we? And what about this girl?

Mal leans to your ear and whispers; his warm breath sends currents on your spine.

**Mal**: It's our secret…

He sits back and smiles triumphantly…

**Mal**: Top FBI Profiler who can't figure out what guys talk about? You've gotta be kidding me Nat.

He laughs harder and you get a book to hit him, a little too hard than you intended too.

**Mal**: Ow! Holy hell Nat. That hurts.

You look at him and realize that you really hit him harder than you thought. You give him your puppy eyes, and snake your arms around his neck.

**Natara**: A little too hard? Sorry…

He rolls his eyes, trying very hard to maintain his frowning face.

**Mal**: Aw come on! That's not fair!

You continue to stare at him, not losing your mask and he snorts…

**Mal**: You know very well that I can't resist that.

He smiles and you know that it's already a truce… You sit quietly, eating your meals while watching a football game.

_**Hut. Hut. Hut!**_

The guy, behind the other players yell as the guy in the middle of the front line passes him the ball. He quickly passes it before he is tackled down. You watch absent mindedly as the guys continue to pass, run, block, kick and of course tackle. You're not interested in such violent sports so once in a while, you steal a glance at Mal, how sexy his jaw looks… He looks too preoccupied to notice you staring at him so you take every opportunity to examine every part of him, eyebrows, eyes, nose and lips… You bite your lower lip as you feel your eyes fixate on that particular part. You quikly blink as the referee whistles indicating the end of the game…

**Mal**: Ah hell… And I thought they're gonna win it.

You roll your eyes as Mal protest on how crappy the players defense is. You sigh and reach for the the remote. You scan through the channels until finally, a show gets your attention.

_**How to be a Mother**_

You drop the remote and Mal looks at you as he finishes his complaints and give you a grin.

**Mal**: Interesting show you got us.

He teases as he puts his now empty box at the table and leans closer. His lips only an inch far from your ears so you feel his warm breath.

**Mal**: Question is, who's gonna be the father?

He grins mischievously as you feel your cheeks warm because of the blood that's already flowing to it, making you blush scarlet. You look at him matching his smile and putting your finger on his lower lip.

**Natara**: Hmmmm… I dunno, Oscar maybe?

He looks at you in disbelief, you smile at how cute he looks when he's jealous. This time you go for his ears and whisper.

**Natara**: Or… Maybe the man who puts hearts in his text message.

You tease… As he snorts again…

**Mal**: If I knew back then that that's the only thing you want, I would've saved myself from heartbreak and decreased my bloods alcohol content.

You laugh at him before leaning, totally closing the gap of your lips, feeling every part of it

_Hmmm... Tastes just like my favorite_

You savor the flavor for a while and concentrate on his lips again… How it's soft and fierce at the same time. Mal positions himself so that you lie on your back at the couch while he's on top with his hands as support at your sides so you don't feel any of his weight. He stops and stares while you pout at him. He laughs as he touches your face.

**Mal**: How is it possible to have such a lady…

He kisses you and stops at every word.

**Mal**: Beautiful…

He repeats this process

**Mal**: Charming.

Again…

**Mal**: Smart…

And again…

**Mal**: Sexy…

Finally he looks deeply at you, his eyes drowning your soul with love that you'd never thought someone would be capable to give.

**Mal**: And loves me…

He smiles before kissing you again; you feel a smile forming on your face as you match the intensity of his kisses. Your lips moving together. Your body becoming hot as his tongue invades your mouth and your hands instantly make their way to his chest, even though he still has his shirt on, you feel how firm his muscles are. Your arm snakes their way around his neck passing his colarbone first as you pull him closer. Your bodies almost touching and you feel that electricity again. Your hands start to move, downwards this time, and savor every inch of him, from his strong chest to his firm abs while your tongue licks the lower part of his lips, he groans and you feel your insides tingle. You continue your journey and finally arrive to unbuckle his pants without letting your lips be apart, then you un-tuck and break from his kiss to take his shirt off. After you're done with his, you look at him and slowly take yours off. He throws your shirts somewhere, not caring where it landed and lean again, that same feeling of need growing, and growing… Your mind drifts for a while as you remember how empty it felt to wake up every morning not in this mans' embrace. Not lying on top of his chest, and not having his muscular arms around you. You are brought back in reality as he moves closer, that you can feel his bare chest and abs, heat radiating from them. Skin to skin. So firm. So strong. But soft on yours as well. You bodies overheating as the kisses become more wild. Lustful. A craving for each other. Then you feel him smile. Before you can protest, he's already up, his arms make their way to your waist and lift you, the strong biceps flexing as he exerts every strength to support your weight. You kick both of your legs and sling them around his waist. As he takes you to your room, not breaking the kiss, he goes straight to the bed not bothering about closing the door…

* * *

**bugreid,**

wow, thank you very much! :) that means A LOT, it made me smile this hell day. Stay tune for more and a "possible" sequel.

**Molly,**

thanks you! :) Mal's sweeter though :P

**Jade,****  
**

I actually edited that chapter thrice XD at first I was also going to make him the bad guy, the usual plot but then I thought, let's see something new so there, I made him a good guy :)) he'll be more good the coming chapters so stay tune :P

**MALTARA2010,**

yeah lol so far the fan ficts that i've read, Oscar's always a bad guy, so for a change, let's make him good XD


	32. Chapter 32

**Edited chapter :P sorry for the wrong spellings, thanks Jade and Molly for telling me XD anyway... Once again. you guys don't know how sweet your reviews are :)) they made me smile even though i'm all down because of our tests. I was originally planning to upload this next week but then I don't want to keep such great audience waiting :) so before our preliminaries, I give you 32... review replies below. enjoy~ i'll be uploading 33 as soon as our hell week is finished :)**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

_2 weeks ago_

You sit at your desk, fiddling with your pen while gaping absent mindedly at Natara.

_She's just so…_

You scrutinize her while smiling to yourself; it is interrupted when you feel your phone vibrate.

**Incoming call…**

**Raj Mansingh**

**Mal**: Good evening sir.

**Raj**: A pleasure evening to you too Mal. Are you free for dinner at 8?

You check at your watch

_6:30pm_

**Mal**: Yeah, Sure. When did you arrive here? I'll tell Natara as soon as this ends, so she could get ready.

**Raj**: No, she actually doesn't have an idea that we're here, we didn't tell her because we have something that only you can know.

**Mal**: I see, okay then, where are we going to meet? And can I bring someone with me? Just an alibi if ever she asks me where I'll be headed?

**Raj**: Bring whoever you want, as long as he'll not tell anyone about us being here. We'll pick you up at 7:30pm, I'll call you when we're already there.

**Mal**: Copy that.

As soon as he hangs up the phone. You go to Nataras' space, you muse at her for a while… Her right hand furiously writing while the other's playing with her hair, you rub your knuckles.

**Mal**: Hey…

You greet her with your most charming smile and she smiles back.

**Natara**: Hey handsome.

You walk to her and bend down for a kiss, she willingly tiptoes and your lips touch.

**Natara**: Mmmm, yes? What can I do for you?

**Mal**: Nothing really, I just missed you.

She playfully punches you as she laughs

**Natara**: Seriously, since when did you become this sweet?

You sit at the chair in front of her and put your hands behind our head.

**Mal**: I dunno… Since that day at the Fishing Wharf I think.

You grin widens as you notice her turning slightly away trying to hide her face which have a hint of red on it.

**Mal**: Oohhh, Agent Natara Williams, are you blushing?

You tease her. Although she glares at you, she can't hide her smile. And you know that you're forgiven. You steal a glance at your watch

_7:15pm_

**Natara**: Now if you could spare me by being not so sweet, I still have loads of papers if you can't see.

She smiles at you as she points at the heaps.

**Mal**: Want some help from your knight in shining armor?

**Natara**: That's really sweet, but no thanks, they may look a lot but I can handle them.

**Mal**: You sure? You won't miss me?

You grin at her and she rolls her eyes. You laugh.

**Mal:** You look too cute every time you do that.

**Natara**: Whatever you say Mister awesome… or should I say mister adorable.

She teases you in turn.

**Mal**: Okay okay, I should really go before I decide to kidnap you; I'll be chilling out for a while, maybe get a drink with Ken.

**Natara**: Whatever you say, just don't get drunk, you're in charge of driving and I can't lift you.

She laughs, and you feel your phone vibrate

**Mal**: Ha Ha funny Nat, anyway, I gotta go, see you gorgeous…

You kiss her briefly as she resumes with her papers. Before you head outside, you stop at Kens desk and tell him that he needs to go with you. Just like the best-friend he's been, he sorts his papers and follows you.

* * *

You stop at a restaurant you didn't notice before.

**Raj**: Shall we?

He escorts Anita, Nataras' mom, as you and Ken trail after them.

**Raj**: Raj Mansingh.

The waiter nods and escorts you to a room.

**Raj**: Sit down; I already arranged our orders so that we can proceed.

You comply

**Raj**: I'll make this brief Mal…

He pauses for a while, and looks at you with predator eyes as you feel the tension build. You gulp quietly than only you can hear.

_Just like Natara, intimidating_

**Anita**: Or should we say son-in-law

Anita says with a wide smile, Raj can't help but smile at her.

**Raj**: What a bummer honey, I was enjoying their faces.

Anita laughs

**Anita**: Sorry honey, but I just can't help it, They're so cute aren't they? just like little boys. I wonder why we didn't try for another one.

Raj glowers as Anita stretches and squeezes Ken's cheeks

**Ken**: Aw come on, and I thought only momma is capable of harassing me. Not to mention in public.

You and Raj laugh hard as Ken protests. They stop as the waiter starts to serve dinner. You eat in silence. Raj sets his utensils at the side, then his eyes focus on Anita who just finished her meal.

**Raj**: You didn't forget honey?

**Anita**: Of course, how could I?

Anita gives him a sweet smile and turning for her bag to search for something. When she finally have it, she hands you a necklace, with a pendant that has an elegant "M" carved on it.

**Mal**: What's this?

**Raj**: Open the pendant… Son…

He smiles and you do as you're told. To your surprise, you see a blue stone, sapphire maybe, on top of a simple ring.

**Raj**: That ring was worn by Nataras' grandmother, my mother, and her mother. Passed on through the Mansingh bloodline starting from way back at 1800's. We make sure to preserve its brilliance by hiring a specialist to have it cleaned or toned per month. We also change the diamond, customized to match the males eye color, because only the eyes can see through the heart, even though the soul.

He explains while you eye at the diamond ring, it's elegant but simple. Simplicity at it's best.

**Anita**: And now, we're more than happy to give it to you. We're excited to see that on Nataras' finger.

They both smile sweetly at you while you continue to stare at the ring, still in a state of shock.

**Mal**: Of course and I'm going to do my best for you to be not disappointed sir. But doesn't Natara know about this ring?

Raj shakes his head at you

**Raj**: She knows about the ring, what she doesn't know is… its house… the pendant. And by the way, stop being too formal, you're gonna be my son so you could call me Raj.

**Mal**: Yes si… I mean Raj

You give him a grin and put the pendant somewhere safe.

* * *

_Present time_

You wake up groggily in the darkness. You try to move but you remember Natara as you feel her breathing on your chest. You reach carefully for the cabinet just beside your bed and get the necklace Raj gave you. Slowly, you pull yourself away from the bed, very cautious not to wake her, lift her head a little to wear the necklace around her neck.

**Natara**: Hmmmm…

You stop moving and watch her as she goes back to her deep sleep. You continue until finally you're free; you grab your boxer and go to the bathroom to fix yourself. You look at your mirror and see your just-had-an-awesome-night hair.

_The perfect hair to start this perfect day…_

Again, you slowly make your way to the bed and lift her head, this time to place it on your chest again, and as you pull her closer again. She stirs awake.

**Mal**: Good morning gorgeous.

You grin at her as she smiles, eyes still closed.

**Natara**: Mmmm… Good morning to you too gorgeous.

You kiss her forehead and her smile gets wider. It takes her a couple of minutes to be able to open her eyes and feel the thing around her neck.

**Natara**: A pendant?

You give her your best Fallon smile and whisper.

**Mal**: Open it.

She obliges and you see her eyes shot open when she sees the ring inside.

**Mal**: In the past two years, I didn't know that I could fall this hard until now. You got angry at me and pissed by my gut… but you comforted me and made me the "me" I am now… After all that we've been through, all these craziness with people and our job. I can say that I've waited long enough.

You look earnestly at her brown almond eyes

**Mal**: I love you so much. I didn't know that I was capable of feeling this kind of love and I gotta admit it, I myself is so overwhelmed that as the day passes, I can't picture myself to wake up not like this. Not having you beside me.

You keep your eyes on her as you see a tear forming from hers.

**Mal**: Natara Mansingh Williams. Will you be with me forever?

As much as she try to hold her tears, her eyes defy her and the tears she'd been holding back rolled. She playfully slaps you.

**Natara**: I hate you for making me cry.

She says this, voice cracking but smiling.

**Natara**: But then, I love you so much that I can't bear to not be with you for just a minute. Yes Mal. The answer is yes.

You smile wider before crashing your lips to hers while putting the ring on her finger. You break the kiss and stare deeply to her eyes.

**Mal**: How did I deserve such amazing woman?

She laughs.

**Natara**: And how did I deserve such cute and adorable fiancé.

**Mal**: Cute and adorable? Absolutely…

She stops you by holding your lips hostage by hers.

**Natara**: Oh no you don't, you're cute and adorable. Period.

You pout as she smiles even wider before being serious again.

**Mal**: Sure sure, all I care about is, finally I could call you mine.

You smile at her as she returns a sweeter smile.

**Natara**: Yours.

* * *

**Jade,**

great ending for Looking for the Light! :)) i though you were going to concentrate on Mal Fallon PI? This fan fict is getting longer o.o I didnt expect it to be in 30++ chapters. it's because of all the reviews XD lol

**Malia,**

no problem dear! :) and thank you for giving time to review, each of it really means a lot, and like i said i did not intend to write 30+ plus chapters, it just happened XD

**bugreid,**

no.. dont die yet XD still more Maltara to come since they're already together, and this chapter seals their deal :)))

**April,**

will you be writing a new fan fict soon? XD Now or Never was really awesome!

**Molly,**

thank you very much XD but you write Mal better than I do :)) my mind goes blank whenever I write his lines


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay so I was thinking of ending this story with this chapter, but then another idea came up and.. well I can't help it! I also kind of liked how it sounded so I think this will go on for a few more chapters :) Don't kill me for this, I assure you guys, this fan fict will have a happy ending XD Definitely.. without losing any character, even just having someone critical. I just added the last twist, I've been thinking on how to add that for I-can't-remember how long already and now I finally figured it out.. so here's 33 :) review replies after the chapter... enjoy~~**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You stare at your window thinking how fast the events happened. The ice truk case, Johansen, fake wedding, proposal.

_Proposal..._

You try to wrap your mind around that last word, it's been 2 busy months since Mal gave you the ring but you're still thrilled, just like that day all over again, on how you can put Mal and fiancé together in a sentence. Ever Since that fuzzy morning at your apartment, Mal became sweeter than he already is. The first person to notice this is of course, Blaise. For her Mal is like an open book. You even envy her sometimes because it looks like she knows Mal better. But you have the assurance that she'll never go for him because she and Jeremy actually became exclusive after they knew about the whole fiancé thing.

_Just waiting for people to start_

Then… the word spread like a computer virus, first to Ken, Amy and Kai. And before you know it, almost everybody is aware, even Mal's ex-wife, Sandra. There was a time that Mal insisted for you to come with him to visit her to tell about the proposal, as hard as you try not to get intimidated by her, you still feel a little bit of it because of the fact that they were once-upon-a-time madly in love with each other. But then Mal never fails to assure and reassure you that they're just really good friends. Of course you still use your profiling skills on her and that's when you prove that by the way he looks at Mal, it's just like the way Kai looks at Amy. Pure friendship. So you decide to let this go and hang on to your assessment and trust Mal for the rest.

You don't notice that you spaced out a little too long until Mal embraces you from behind and rests his chin on your shoulders.

**Mal**: What's going on inside that brilliant head?

You smile as he snakes his arms around your waist and put yours above his.

**Natara**: Nothing.

**Mal**: Aww come on, tell me.

You face him and laugh as you see him pout like a 12 year old; he's trying to use your puppy eyes.

**Natara**: Nice try but that's not working.

You softly laugh as he gives up and his face goes back to its original form

**Natara**: It's really nothing, I was just thinking of how fast time is. And how adorable you look now.

**Mal**: Yeah yeah, only you could see this side of me.

**Natara**: Hell yeah!

Mal laughs at your expression.

**Mal**: Hell yeah?

**Natara**: Why? Only you, can use that?

**Mal**: Naw, I'm just… Amazed.

**Natara**: What can I say, I'm full of surprises.

You touch his lower lip and lean in to give him a long, lingering kiss.

**Mal**: Hmmm I'm starting to like your surprises.

This time he initiates the kiss, you try very hard to break from it… When you succeed you slap his chest and smile.

**Natara**: We're at work.

He leans in again but this time, only to give you a peck.

**Mal**: No one's watching

He grins mischievously, teasing you as your inner self starts to wake up.

**Natara**: So naughty…

You kiss him and smile before breaking it again.

**Mal**: Can't blame me.

He kisses you again but he's the one who breaks it. He smiles as you give him a disappointed look.

**Mal**: We'll save your energy for later; first I need to tell you something.

You eye him questionably and he gives you his signature grin.

**Mal**: This awesome fiancé of yours spoke to the captain to earns us another week-off to spend whatever we like.

You beam at him

**Natara**: Oh. My. God. Seriously?

**Mal**: Of course.

He grins wider as you hurl yourself to hug him.

**Natara**: You're the best!

**Mal**: You don't have to tell me. But wait, there's more.

This time you eye him with one brow raised.

**Mal**: What?

**Natara**: You're not copying that annoying TV offers

He laughs

**Mal**: Can't I?

You glare at him as he laughs harder.

**Mal**: Anyway, as I was saying, I also got us half of this day. So… whaddya say we grab lunch and start packing?

You look at him naughtily and run your fingers slowly on his arm.

**Natara**: We're going to pack our bags right after eating?

You feel him shudder, he closes his eyes for a while and when they look at you, the ocean blue eyes you've known all this time turned into a blue fire that sends goose bumps on your spine. And he mimics your grin.

**Mal**: Hmmm we could pretend to watch a movie.

You lips meet again and this time your body defies you as it craves for more. You grasp a lock of his hair and smile.

**Natara**: Maybe we could stay at the apartment for a while.

You continue to tease him, your other hand slides on his arms again and feel his strong biceps flex.

**Natara**: Chat for a while… Or…

You lean in and give him a long lingering kiss.

**Mal**: Mmmmm. Tempting.

You feel him smile under your lips.

**Natara**: I can be persuasive.

You kiss him again and this time he snakes his arms around and places you to your table. He cups your chin for a while and moves your face to break the kiss. You pout at him and he laughs.

**Mal**: As much temptations as you are right now, I remember someone telling me that we're still at work.

He glowers at you before giving you one last peck.

**Mal**: Now come on. We need to leave early so we could "hang out".

He turns for the door and wave at you, his back already turned.

* * *

You arrive at your apartment earlier than you expected

_2:30pm_

So you start to prepare your bags for the vacation Mal planned for both of you.

_No one can really turn him down._

You smile as you put the last piece of clothing in your bag.

_Oh he'll love this._

**Mal**: Don't bring your whole closet! We're just gonna be there for a week!

Mal yells from the sofa at the living room. He's watching football as usual; you made it a point to keep all fragile wares and other stuff away from his reach because the last time you failed to, you lost a piece of your beloved tea cup set that you got last Christmas.

_Jeans. Bikinis. Check. Toiletries. Towels. Check_

**Natara**: All done.

You don't notice Mal peeking at your shoulders.

**Mal**: What do we have here?

You quickly close the bag and turn to him.

**Natara**: You're such a stalker!

**Mal**: Well, if it's you then I'll even be a kidnapper.

He grins at you at before you could react, then slings you to his shoulder and moves to set you down on the bed. You giggle wildly as you try to wiggle your way out of his grip. He slaps you butt, you flinch, still giggling

**Mal**: Behave!

You slap his back in turn and he yelps

**Mal**: Ow!

He stops for a while to adjust his grip and continues the what it seem too-long walk to you bed. When he finally sets you down, he goes with you but stops his weight just inches from you by bending his arm on the bed.

**Mal**: You…

He looks intently at your eyes, still burning.

**Natara**: What? Is there something?

He smiles at you before he leans, you give in as you feel that goose bumps again.

* * *

_4:30pm_

You wake up half naked on Mals' chest, listening to the music that is his heart beat while breathing in his manly scent.

_Mmmmm…_

After a while, you get up and put on your shirt for travelling, Mals' eyes slowly flutter and you see him scowl as he sees his watch.

**Mal**: It's already 5? Why didn't you wake me?

After putting on your shirt, you climb to his side again and cup his face.

**Natara**: Because… I was treasuring that serene face of yours.

You smile at him and give him a short kiss. You feel him relax.

**Mal**: You're really irresistible. Thing's you do to me.

You get up as he searches his shirt; you smile to yourself because you know where exactly is his shirt.

**Mal**: Nat? Have you seen my…

He gapes at you as you hoist his shirt.

**Natara**: Come and get it.

You stick out your tongue and quickly run for the door.

**Mal**: Really now? If you don't give that back then I'll drive with no shirt on I don't care what people will say.

Mal yells at you, his voice challenging. You picture it for a while.

_Mal driving without a shirt…_

You could drool over his perfectly ripped abs; it's quite a distraction from the long drive.

**Natara**: You have yourself a deal!

There's a silence then you hear Mal groan.

**Mal**: Come on Nat!

**Natara**: Hot shot San Francisco detective? Afraid to drive topless in his tinted car, really Mal!

You smile at him tauntingly, his brow furrows as if considering your challenge. He gives you a salacious grin while slowly approaching you.

**Mal**: I know what you're doing.

You smile innocently at him

**Natara**: I'm just challenging my bold fiancé.

**Mal**: Uh-huh.

He steps again, only inches from you now and he leans, his breath so warm on your cheek.

**Mal**: You want to see me half naked that badly?

He grins at you and you're left stunned by his presence. He takes the opportunity to snatch his shirt away.

**Mal**: Got it.

You sigh in defeat

_What just happened?_

**Natara**: You don't fight fair.

Mal: Look who's talking, and sides, all's fair in love and shirt snatching. Now are you going or not?

He starts to carry your baggage and head for the cat. You follow him and settle yourself on the passengers sit.

* * *

It's quite a long drive to get to Centerscore, you try sleeping but curiosity takes the beat of you so you decide to stare at the view. You notice something when you look at the rear view mirror. An unmarkd sedan following.

**Natara**: Mal.

**Mal**: Hmmm?

**Natara**: I think someone's following us.

Mal cocks his head and sees what you mean. He decides to park.

**Natara**: What are you doing?

**Mal**: I'm gonna talk to the guys and ask what they want.

**Natara**: Don't, we don't know who they are.

**Mal**: You always have my back right?

**Natara**: Of course

**Mal**: Then I don't have to worry.

He gives you a kiss before going down. You look at the side mirror for any sign. Two guys climb down; they are clothed in black suit and wear a shade, that's why you can't recognize their faces. Your heart starts to race when you spy one guy holding something. You quickly go down but you're too late. You scream when you see Mal already unconscious.

**Natara**: Mal!

You run towards him but a guy covers your mouth with a handkerchief and your vision slowly goes black. Last thing you see is the guy who hit Mal puts him inside the sedan.

_Mal…_

* * *

**Jade,**

Here's another fluffy chapter :)) can you guess what I have in store for them? Oh and thanks for reminding me about the spelling

**Molly,**

You got to teach me how to become more like Mal, lol I love his sarcastic remarks but I can't think of anything that he'll say :| anyway, any guess on what will happen? XD thank you for the Mansingh correction :)

**April,**

Really? I'm excited to read it! :)) I know that it'll be good because your first was really awesome :D And yeah, I smiled at Raj and Anita too when I reread it. anyway hope you'll like this chapter

**bugreid,****  
**

It was kind of hard for me to think of a romantic proposal XD I was thinking to bring them somewhere romantic but then the story will be longer o.o so I ended up making it simple, I'm really thankful that you appreciate the ring-matches-the-eye part :)) hold on for 2 more chapters (at most) XD


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, first thing's first. I would like you guys to know how grateful I am to have such amazing readers. Thank you for all the kind reviews, they really meant a lot in this story specially in those times that I can't think of anything.. So... yeah.. My sincerest gratitudes :)  
**

**To all those who have been reviewing regularly, thank you for giving your time to drop by your thoughts :) You guys made each chapter of this story possible. I wasn't expecting for 50+ let alone 80+ reviews but then again, you guys made it possible :D  
**

**Lastly, this chapter's the longest.. It's as good as 2 chapters, I was originally planning for it to be 2 more but then I don't want to leave you guys hanging, again.. like I did with the last chapter :P**

**So here's 34th and last :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH and enjoy :P Hope you guys will like it and let me know if you want a sequel...**

* * *

**Chapter 34- As the Sun shines...**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

_Darkness…_

Is all that welcomes you as you open your eyes, trying to look for some kind of light that would tell you that everything is gonna be alright. Your head turns from left to right…

Nothing…

Then from right back to left. Still nothing. You close them, hoping that the next time you'll open them, you'll see those blue eyes. _His _blue eyes.

* * *

Your eye lids flutter for the second time, and at last, you see a light… it's radiating from the car's windshield… You turn to your left and you see Mal, happily driving along the high way as he holds your hand and kisses it. You smile at the thought and you eventually lose it when you remember all that happened.

_Mal? Mal? Where are you?_

You ask yourself while still consumed by the darkness. Then you hear two familiar voices, a man and a woman.

**Oscar**: You sure about this?

**Sandra**: Yes.

**Oscar**: I know this is hard for you, especially because of…

**Sandra**: No… You don't need to worry…

_Oscar? I thought all their differences were settled..._

You don't move and try to listen. To know where you are, and maybe they'll slip and mention where you are and where Mal is…

**Oscar**: You need to go, tell them that she's gaining consciousness and that they should make sure they don't let him escape their sights.

He commands Sandra and you hear her footsteps as she leaves the room.

**Oscar**: This will be the last time that I'm doing this. I swear I'll be able to kill that guy.

Oscar whispers to himself, soft enough that if you're awake, you won't able to hear it. But since right now the only sense you have is hearing. It is quite enhanced; you start to panic as soon as you hear him curse.

_Who's he going to kill? No, not Mal. Not him._

* * *

You try very hard to regain your consciousness, to creep from this darkness hoping to finally see the light… but you fail as you feel it consume you again…

_**Tick Tock Tick Tock**_

The clock keeps ticking, and you still don't have an idea where Mal is.

_**Tick Tock Tick Tock**_

You listen to it as if it's mocking you to wake up, telling you that every second you're asleep, Mal is somewhere, hopefully waiting for you… And every minute that passes. You feel Emptier…

* * *

As you stir awake from this darkness again… Your eyes welcome the light that you lost for a while; you look around and see a man leaning against the wall. You still can't make out his face because your vision is still blurry as your eyes are still trying to adjust to the light.

**Oscar**: How are you?

You look at him as he walks towards you, arms folded on his chest. His face looking stern.

**Natara**: Where's Mal?

**Oscar**: Natara…

He extends his hands to you, you flinch away.

**Natara**: No! Don't touch me!

You jerk up and look frantically at your surroundings, checking if he's with someone, because as you remember, there were two guys who took you and Mal, As quickly scan around, you see the window and take note.

_It's dark outside… Night? Or dawn?_

You don't have an idea because you don't know how long you've been out.

**Natara**: What have you done? I thought we were all past this? Don't you want me to be happy?

Oscar reaches for you and hugs you.

**Oscar**: No Natara, you know that all I want is what's best for you. I just can't…

**Natara**: What's best for me? Do you really know what's best for me? Then why do you keep on doing this?

You push him and for the first time you see yourself in the mirror. You're wearing a white bikini, with white towel around your waist. You touch your finger as your heart races because of panic, searching for that thing that will keep you sane… Then you relax realizing that it's still there. You look at it and see his eyes, Mal's eyes, on top of the round thing that embraces your finger.

**Natara**: Where's Mal, Oscar?

**Oscar**: I don't know what you're talking about.

His face is unreadable. He's not giving anything. You feel your blood race as your anger builds up. You slowly approach him and slap him.

**Natara**: I thought you've learned from your mistakes, Whatever you do, I'm not going to marry you.

He just stares at you. Not saying anything. Not breaking his stance. So you turn for the door and leave. Running. Searching the hall for any sign of Mal.

_Mal. Where are you?_

You keep running; into the nocturnal night again as you pursue a what-it-seems-like an endless hall. Your legs are slowly starting to give up, lungs already protesting for some air, but you ignore it and still keep your pace. Your eyes start to blur because of the tears that's already rolling on your face. You furiously wipe it with your hand and keep on running.

_No.. I can't just stop until I find him…_

You keep sprinting… Until finally… You reach the end of it… You head outside the cabin and into the warm sand as it tickles your feet while you step cautiously. Your eyes adjust again as you see candles laid down to form an isle at the both side of a red carpet ,covered with roses, leading to a stair, only a step high from the ground. On each side are columns of logs. Behind all of it is the ocean, black and calm in the darkness of the night. You stand there, stunned by all that's happening. You don't know whether to believe it or it's all just a dream. Until your thoughts are interrupted as your hear footsteps behind you.

**Oscar**: It's time.

You hear Oscar whisper by your side and you cock your head to him

**Natara**: What do you mean by its time?

Oscar lifts his phone and starts dialing, he waits for a while then you hear someone answer.

**Oscar**: It's time…

Then he hangs up. Oscar straightens his coat and walk to the stair. Then you hear a very familiar song starting to play. The tune is slow and you see people walking to sit on the logs. You still can't see their faces because it's still so dark.

_I'll just swear… that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything…_

_And I will always care…_

_Through weakness and strength…_

_Happiness and sorrow…_

_For better for worst…_

_I will love you…_

_With every beat of my heart…_

As the people all settle down the logs, Oscar reaches the stair and you feel a big man by your side. You turn and you're shocked with who greets you.

**Raj**: You ready?

He smiles at you and offers his arm.

**Natara**: Dad? What… why are you here?

**Raj**: Let's save the questions for later, for now… Your man awaits you.

Confusion washes over you but you trust your father and put your arms to his. The singer goes on with her song as you start to walk the isle. You smell the sweet scent of the roses.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on…_

As you continue to travel the isle, you look at your left side and to your surprise, you see Denni's friends. Owen, Zoe, Spencer, Nick, Sam, Kimi and Ben, holding Emily's hands. They smile sweetly at you and you return it. Then to your right. There you see Captain Maria Yeong, Kai, Jeremy, Blaise and Ken grinning at you while holding Amy.

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

As you're nearing the end of the walk, you see the front column and tears start to roll your face again as you make out who they are… Cynthia, Mals' sister with her 2 daughters and husband, Denni, Raven and Mitch. Then on the far right… Sandra…

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

You feel your dad squeeze your hand as you continue your journey.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

You reach the end of the walk and see your mom, Anita already crying and beside her, comforting her is your sister, Neha. Who grins at you wider than anyone else, she even gives you a thumbs up with her free hand while the other is busy caressing your crying mom's back.

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

Your dad stops at the end and gives you tender hug. You hug him back and as soon as he breaks it, he holds you at arm's length.

**Raj**: Look at you, yesterday I was remembering those times when you were still younger that we fought because of you defying me at every turn with your life decisions… But now… You're already a woman, I can't believe I'd let anyone take care of you.

You sniff and bow down your head for him not to see you're now wet face. You hear him laugh as he gets his handkerchief and wipes your tear, anyway.

**Raj**: I know how much you love him, and I'm confident that he loves you that much too, I think he loves you more than what you give him credit for considering what he just done.

You hear his husky voice again as he laughs

**Raj**: That's why I am willing to give him one of my best daughters.

He kisses your forehead and gives your hand to a man. When you look up. The man smiles and continues the song.

**Man**:

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on _

He smiles at you. That smile you've been longing for this whole afternoon.

**Natara**: Mal…

He holds your hand and kisses it.

**Mal**: Hey gorgeous…

He looks at you and you feel that ocean blue eyes drowning you and you cry

**Natara**: You… How could you…

You feel him tense by your side

**Natara**: You should have warned me. Then Oscar is…

**Oscar**: Ehem.

Mal laughs and breaks the hug as you both turn to Oscar.

**Oscar**: Gotta give it to you Nat, you sure hit hard.

Mal laughs upon seeing his face red with your hand-print.

**Mal**: That's my girl, sorry man; I wasn't expecting her to slap you that hard. I wasn't also expecting you'd be that great of an actor.

Oscar caresses his cheek and grins back at Mal…

**Oscar**: It hurts, I can still feel it stinging… but I insisted on it anyway so… Now can we start?

**Natara**: All of this… Now can anyone tell me what really happened? And how long was I out?

**Mal**: About 12 hours or so, Kai together with Ben made a compound that made you sleep longer than regular sleeping pills do.

**Natara**: My clothes… Did you?

He laughs

**Mal**: I wish I did, but I prefer doing that when you're conscious, anyway, your mom and Neha took care of undressing and dressing you.

**Natara**: But I saw lying… Unconscious…

**Mal**: Uhhh yeah about that, the two guys were Owen and Spence. I figured that they had the perfect bodies to look like goons.

He grins at the boys and they grin back at him.

**Natara**: I also heard Oscar and Sandra…

**Mal**: That's another story; I'll let him tell you about it.

You look at Oscar and see him smile.

**Oscar**: I was actually asking Sandra if we should get steady. We weren't planning to go public yet but since you heard us anyway. Then there goes…

**Natara**: How did all of this happen?

**Mal**: Coincidence, they met at some kind of charity then you know the rest.

**Natara**: Oh Mal…

You give him a long lingering kiss until the crowd starts to whistle. Mal laughs and breaks the kiss.

**Mal**: I know that we agreed to get married next year…

He looks at you deeply…

**Mal**: But I just can't wait another year. So here it is, I decided to surprise you. I just invited anyone that I know are close to you, Sorry if I didn't get them all and sorry you got worried.

**Natara**: No, you don't have to say sorry… Thank you Mal… Thank you…

You lean your forehead to his and close your eyes for a while when Oscar interrupts

**Oscar**: Okay you two love birds, now can we start? I know everybody's thrilled to finally see you two inseparable. Oh… and Mal, don't forget our deal.

**Mal**: Sure.

Mal nods at him and they share a grin as Oscar sighs and starts to read the oath. As soon as he's done, he gives you each a moment to say your vows and wear the rings on each other. Words can't really express on what you both feel right now so your promises were simple and brief.

**Oscar**: In the eyes of law and with all the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Mal turns to you and slowly closes your gap. As soon as you feel his full lips on yours, you hear the firecrackers reach the sky. Mal smiles under your lips and breaks the kiss just in time to turn you and see the heart shaped firework.

**Mal**: You see that… That's my heart, beating and shining because of you.

You smile at him as he snakes his arm around you.

**Natara**: How?

**Mal**: Kai… and Ben… He finally found someone who could understand him.

You share a laugh before hearing a husky voice call out that makes both of you turn to your audiences direction.

**Ken**: Way to go Mal!

Mal grins at him and you see how Ken has his arm around Amy…

* * *

After the fireworks, Mal whispers to you.

**Mal**: Don't blink, here's what I wanted to show you.

He turns you again back to the stairs and you are amazed by what you see...

The black scenery of the night over the ocean just an hour ago is fading. The sun slowly conquers the darkness while it peeks and shines at the ocean is now glittering while the birds start to soar and sing. The cheers slowly fade as everyone looks at the view, appreciating it.

**Mal**: Perfect. Just like you.

He completely closes your gap and you feel his warm body

**Natara**: No… Just like _us_.

You smile and rest your head on his shoulders as the sun rises astonishingly, representing a bright new start for you, your friends, family and Mal… _Your husband_…

* * *

**April,**

No problem! :) you also boost my confidence.. thank you very much for sticking through all the chapters!

**Molly,**

Thank you! for the kind reviews and the pointers! :P I want you to know that I appreciate it. I'm hoping to learn how to write Mal even better! Reading your amazing fan ficts also helped me to think of something to write.. so thank you XD

**bugreid,****  
**

I won't keep you waiting for too long :)) thank you soo much for your late reviews, they triggered something that made me think of the add-ons. I'm glad you loved it! :))

**Jade,**

and of course how would I forget, the motivation for me to start writing :) thank you so so much for your amazing fan ficts! I kind of pity myself for not being able to read Trying but Failing when it was still on-going XD I didn't experienced the same thrill as the others, waiting for the next chapter to come out.. and of course for your autograph :P lol I'm looking forward to Mal Fallon PI!


End file.
